A different path
by Stealthytanub
Summary: An AU-story with Femshep/Liara & Benezia/Shiala. The story will take place pre-me1 then go into the games. This story will vagely follow the main mass effect storyline (when it gets there). Asana Shepard was taken as a child by asari before humans have even reatched mars. She is then augmented and raised by asari on thessia. Latest chapter: The Firaxion Fight
1. Encounter

_I have edited and added new parts on request from a reviewer. GIVE ME MOAR FEEDBACK_

**Year 2019 - Citadel, Councilor Tevos office**

"Councilor, I take it by this call you have given my request some more... consideration" a somewhat mild but graceful tone called out.

Councilor Tevos hated these kinds of decisions; they never ended up where you wanted them to and always went wrong.

"After some advisement and some strong reconsideration" she sighed, a weary expression marred her usually beautiful face "I have decided to give my full support on this observation mission, though I still think it would be prudent not to over estimate your cloaking technology" she advised her, thinking of how many ways this could go wrong.

'_They could be seen, there could be a malfunction, they could detect a communication or the ship could crash_' she thought as she contemplated her rickety future silently.

"Although if something does go wrong on this mission I hope you are ready to face the consequences" Tevos added in warning and a last-ditch effort to get her to call the mission off. She could order the crew back to the citadel but that would make many powerful people very unhappy with her.

"If something happens I can deal with the blowback councilor" the voice reaffirmed "And remember, I want Shiala on that ship, to see that thing's proceed smoothly"

"I will see what I can do, tell athyeta that I bid her a good day would you matriarch" she requested cordially waited for a nod then cut the link.

Tevos just sighed as she walked over to her desk and slumped in her chair. She put her head in her hands and just let out a slow aggravated sigh.

She looked up from her desk and reached for the communicator to call her assistant. "Nelena I need you to put a call in to our high risk exploration dock, I will forward the needed specifications call me when it is done, also if you could decline any call's or visits for the next four or so hours" with that she cut the link smirking at the mental image of a confused assistant dealing with all of the visitors. She leaned back in her chair and pondered why Shiala, the one who protects her while training her personal commando's. She must have an ulterior motive she mused. We shall see when you play your card, Benezia.

**Year 2020 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni. Seven months passed**

Benezia called over the com to her personnel assistant Mekera, she is a purple asari with white tiger-like facial marking. Good kid, a little naive but that is to be expected at her age. "Mekera would you please send Shiala up to my office" she asks, even though it is a carefully hidden command one she was quick to pick out.

"At once, mistress" Mekera answers quickly sending a message to Shiala whom is currently in the biotic training facility.

_After about three minuets of waiting _

"Thank you for coming so rapidly Shiala, I hope you are well" She asks warmth flooding her voice.

"Yes mistress, it has been quite a pleasant day so far" She replied cordially, admiring the curves of the matriarch, she herself was about 6'1 slightly smaller that the matriarch who stood at 6'2 while Benezia has a light blue skin, Shiala is purple and has circular patterns around her eyes, then Shiala had noticed her gaze lingering longer that it should have and flicked her eyes back to the matriarch in hopes that she did not see, but she doubted she would miss it.

She noticed but ignored it and filed it away for later consideration "Shiala in four days you are to take a shuttle to the citadel" Holding up her hand to stop the unasked questions she simply informed "You are to spend the next three and a half years aboard the Ilurva providing cohesion and security with 4 other commando's"

Shiala usually stone faced let her eyebrow markings rise to convey her surprise and displeasure. "The only reason I send you is because they are entering uncharted territory and because we have picked up signs of a new sentient race. As you can understand we need to monitor the situation and the matriarchs have decided sending you would be a good idea"

"Do not worry Shiala, I will still be here when you return" at that she turned to leave a blushing Shiala alone.

**Year 2020 - Citadel, Docking bay 273 **

Shiala looked around the bay glancing at the fairly small frigate that would be the home of her and 21 other lucky crew members. She sighed as she realized just how bad this assignment would be. 'I hope I do not end up killing someone in boredom ' she thought in a jovial tone that brought a smile to her face.

"Hello, you must be Shiala" a happy chipper voice called up from her left. She glanced over and noticed an asari wearing a flight suit and guessed "Demeia right, you must be the ships pilot. And yes I am Shiala, I will be providing security and advice on behalf of matriarch Benezia" she finished her face still set in stone.

"Well you seem like a fun person to be around. Il be over here alone, on my box" She said glumly that badly hid a smile.

"It seems like I will not have to kill someone to keep me entertained" she said drawing smiles from both of them before they filed onto the ship.

**Year 2022 _- _Planet side, mountains**

"Why did I get chosen to go off the ship, I don't like it here it's too damn cold on this planet" Leassa moaned like a child as she trudged her feet through the snow.

"That's because we are in the mountains" Shiala explained, staring to get sick of her complaining.

"Why are we in the mountains again?" Leassa growled while frowning at her companion.

Shiala sighed and shook her head as she stopped and turned to look at her "We are here to establish surveillance devices so we can observe as to what kind of technology they have while observing civilian movement" Shiala explained while grinding her teeth and clenching her hand's to stop her-self from striking this woman after explaining what they were doing for what must have been the 15'th time.

"I get why here, but I meant why did **we** have to go" Leassa moaned as she started to shiver from the cold. Stomping the ground to try to get her muscles to warm.

Shiala just ignored her and just turned to start walking again, '_Maiden's_' she thought while shaking her head just then she heard what sounded like a mix between a yell of anger and a cry of pain, she stopped and snapped her head in that direction. "Did you hear that?" Shiala asked quietly as she moved to crouch down and draw her weapon, eyes scanning the terrain, all they could see was snow, rocks and the occasional tree. But she was well aware yells and screams could sound close but be miles away in the mountains.

"No what?" Leassa asked oblivious but slightly curious about what had gotten her attention as she looked around straining to hear.

Then suddenly there was a deep roaring sound that seemed to echo of every surface for miles. Leassa looked to Shiala with a scared expression on her face, thinking '_that roar sounded close by, as whatever made it was chasing or attacking prey_'.

"Shhh, get down" Shiala whispered quietly, "Because of where we are whatever that was could be miles away, hopefully" still glancing around looking for hints as to what made the sound.

"Is it safe to be up here" Leassa asked beyond nervous as to whatever it was would find them, praying under her breath that the goddess delivers her to safety.

Shiala looked to her as the creature roared again sounding closer and said "No, it is not safe to be here, we need to get to our location and leave quickly. It is getting closer" she commands, decades of outdoors training and experience coming to the forefront of her mind. Senses sharpened she sees what looks like a large muscular four-legged animal, its fur covered in blood running after something. "Leassa it looks like we cannot avoid contact with it as whatever it is chasing seems to be coming towards us, stand behind me and slightly to my right. Be prepared to use your biotics" Shiala whispers as she draws her side-arm and enables the muffler, '_Don't need everyone in the next 20 miles knowing someone is here_' she thought.

Leassa moved as commanded and summoned her biotics, ready to warp the creature if it got near them. "Shiala I have no hunting experience, what do I do" she mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Do what I do" she snapped back while listening to the sound of footsteps getting closer.

Leassa heard the growl again but this time in the middle it suddenly stopped after a whimper. "What happened" she whispered to Shiala puzzled by this turn of events.

Shiala took a few tentative steps forward, her eyes still flickering around looking for something but seeing nothing. Her eyes eventually came to rest of a medium sized humanoid shape down on one knee with a knife in the bear's throat.

Shiala and Leassa just stared at this creature; it took them all of a few seconds to realize this was the native of this planet, a female 'human'. She was about 5'11 with deep black hair and dark blue eyes; she was dressed in what looked to be leather armor with a furry coat over the top. As she looked up from her kill several expressions fluttered across her face, the first was anger, then confusion and then strangely hope.

As she stood she retracted her knife from the kill, as it was long dead. She stood with a slight lean on her left leg, leading her to believe she had been injured, which also was proved by the amount of blood freely flowing from her.

Leassa took a tentative step forward but was stopped dead in her track's when Shiala grabbed her arm, frowning she turned to see her still in shock but more cautious than anything. "We don't know if she is dangerous" Shiala explained like it would make everything make sense, growling to try to make the human distance herself.

So when it stood and started limping towards Shiala she raised her weapon and it froze dead still before it looked to its hand holding the knife and then her bleeding side, almost looking like she was having an internal argument she held the pointed end of the blade before hobbling forwards.

"Shiala what do we do, we can't have her living to tell anyone of us being here" leassa lamented.

Shiala stoic as always just stared with her gun pointed. "It does not look like that will be a problem if that bleeding is not stopped" she said glumly.

The human staggered within 10 feet, stopped swapped her hold on the knife so it was at its handle undeterred when Shiala started to glow with biotic power.  
It quickly brought the knife down into the ice causing it to stick, causing both asari to stare amused and confused.

"What is she doing" Leassa whispered hoping for some insight.

"She is showing that she is not a threat by laying down her weapon, I don't know why though" Shiala obviously sensing the human female's intentions.

They only watched as the reached behind her back and removed her backpack. Standing and limping over to Shiala she stopped about a meter away and held out the bag, with such desperation in her eyes as she watched her blood flow from her she shoved it into the asari's arms, took a step back and fell down beside the knife. Just laying there bleeding with a relived smile spreading across her face as she slipped into the beyond.

Leassa could only stare at the desperation this woman had as she gave Shiala the bag and could only wonder what it was that was worth spending you last dying breath on securing safely. She scooted over to the woman who looked so pale for some reason, and then she realised that she was dead. "She is dead Shiala" She confirmed while still with shock and confusion fighting over her expression.

"So she is" was all Shiala could muster. "We should return this bag to the Ilurva to see what it was that was so valuable. After we do what we came here to do of course"

"Fine" she replied while growling with annoyance at having to spend more time in the snow.

**Year 2022 - 3 hours later**

"Shiala to ship we are ready for pickup, be advised we have a small piece of cargo we are requesting to bring aboard" Shiala's voice crackled over the radio.

Demeia stared at her radio for a second thinking about what the extra cargo could possibly be. "Demeia here, what sort of 'cargo' do you have" She asked suspiciously while looking at her captain for answers.

A few seconds later Shiala's voice can be heard again "There was an encounter with a human, it killed a large animal then limped over to us, digging her knife into the ice then giving us a bag shortly before dying"

Demeia and her captain could only stare at each-other for a moment looks of pure confusion plastered over their faces, the captain gave a small nod and commanded "I would like to see what is inside this bag, Shiala"

"Yes captain" Shiala replied then cut the link.

Mystified Demeia turned and asked "What do you think this human had in the bag that was important enough to pass on before she died? Captain"

The captain just stood there for a moment "I have no clue as to what could be inside the bag"

"It sounded important to the human" Demeia pushed

The captain sighed, a long and slow sigh. "Yes, yes it did. And I would like to know why"

Demeia joked "No one said we could take presents from the locals, now we are goanna be spoilt sick"

That caused the captain to crack a small smile, but a smile none the less.

"Since Shiala is already a hold of it tell her to head to the med bay, we need to be sure it does not contain any potentially harmful items to the crew. I will be waiting" She ordered

* * *

_Please tell me what you think, this was my first fic and I would like people to tell me what I did wrong and what I did right._

_THIS CHAPTERS RE-WRITE IS DONE  
_


	2. Discoveries

_**Finished rerwiting this chapter. not very mutch to add so I just changed some to make it fit chap 1 and fleshed it out.  
**_

* * *

_**Year 2022 - Ilurva, Cargo hold.  
**_

Back in the Ilurva's cargo hold Shiala and leassa stepped off the shuttle into the bay. Shiala having had strapped the back to her back.

leassa was looking around curiously when demeia call came over the ships comm "Shiala you and leassa have been requested to the medbay immediately for decontamination, captains orders" Shiala looked to leassa and inquired "I guess they are just being certain we caught nothing. Remember the last time an alien virus was released?" she said shaking her head "4.5 Billion gone because the captain did not decontaminate the ship".

leassa ignoring the questioning looks of her surrounding crew members answers "Yes. I belive it would likely be best for both of us" She states with a frown "I hope we dont have to have an physical" she whispers. Bringing a smile to shiala.

"You know you like it" She replies in a teasing manner which makes her blush like a school-girl.

Leassa replies in just as much a teasing manner "You are mean, shiala" she says with a smile.

She leans over to whisper "Only to you... child" making her grin while leassa clenches her teeth, which after looking at shiala turns into a full spread smile.

_**Year 2022 - Ilurva, Medbay  
**_

"Shiala" the captains greeting is curt but with a slight undertone of worry.

"Captain" Shiala greets "Let us see what has been stowed away shall we? Captain"

"Is this the bag you talked about shiala?" she quizzed looking apprehensive while she took if from her back. '_Damn, why does shiala unhinge me so much. It is because of her mistress, yes that must be the reason_'

Shiala stoically stone faced responds "Yes, it was not interfering with our mission and may help us in our pursuit of learning about this race. But I do not know its contents yet"

"Hmmm, pass me the bag and we shall open it" trying to provoke emotion to her face. Instead she just passes the bag and moves over to a table with the captain.

"Dr. T'len would you kindly search these two for any foreign contaminants while I search this" looking between shiala and leassa.

The captain pulls the zipper's to the bag while fumbling with it for a minuet frowning with confusion, before she can finally open the top. She pulls it out the rest of the way before peering in. She reaches in and removes several items, noting one in particular is mildly heavy. When it moved slightly she gasped almost dropping it. But jumping back on the spot.

"What is it captain?" Shiala asked after finishing her examination, noticing the captains slight.

"This" she points to a bundle of wrapped cloth "Just moved" she says fear filling her features.

Shiala picked up the bundle ingently, while doing so several of the sheets moved revealing a small,shriveled pink foot.

Shiala saw this and "Doctor can you please come have a look at this, it is important"

Dr. T'len walk's over and sees the foot, she stops and looks from shiala to the captain observing no emotions from shiala but confusion and fear from her captain.  
She gets a nod from her and reaches down to touch the foot, "It is warm, it's texture reminds me of young asari and there appears to be more" she says deadpan while making notes. She then stops and reaches up to move the other pieces of cloth away to reveal a small pink human female, a child she could guess. She has one or two strands of black hair on her bald head, which does not have a crest she notes '_hmmm, similar but different. I wonder how similar_'. She then looked to those deep blue eyes that were a pool of emotions not understood. "Human, Female, Child. Going by asari measurements of about 6-7 weeks from birth. Slightly larger but that may be by chance or higher growth rate"

"That is a human" leassa asked "How did it get in that bag" she was confused.

"The other human female, must have been her mother. That explains her having the child but not why it was in the bag" Shiala muses

"Perhaps they simply have different customs for transit with a child?" leassa stated the most likely awnser.

"That would explain why shiala, you were given this" Dr. T'len speaks.

The captain shakes her head "That all well and good but we have a child from an yet undiscovered race on board my ship. What do we do with it"

"Take it for scientific study" leassa enters before shiala can drawing a glare from shiala and a considering look from the other two.

"We should return it" Shiala counter's.

"Where, where could we return it where we would not be seen, shiala" The captain shuts her down.

"We should ask the matriarchs for guidance. Now if you excuse me I am going to run some tests on the child, blood test, cognitive test and an element zero test" The doctor supplied, shuffling of to draw a great needle.

"Shiala I hope you werent serious about that physical, I think she may be in an evil mood today" she whispers to shiala.

"Only time can tell" she whispers back before turning to leave with them following her.

_**Year 2022 - Ilurva, Deck 3, Starboard side lounge  
**_

"Captain if you would like to enter I have my results" Dr. T'len calls over the comm to the ships lounge where she, shiala and leassa are waiting for the results.

leassa starts to get exited just thinking about '_what I could do with this child, if shiala was not here_'

"Captain I have good news,she has no genetic flaws has had no illnesses and has element zero in her blood" Dr. T'len remarks while smiling.

"That is good but, Is she a biotic then?" She replies hoping for a definitive awnser.

"When she is old enough she will need an implant, but yes she is 'going' to be a biotic. That is if we keep her I mean" Dr. T'len replies

"Thats very good, but what do we do with her" leassa questions hoping to get some time alone with it covertly. But this does not go unnoticed by shiala.

"We should hand her over to the matriarch's" Shiala's reply was instant 'better say it before leassa gets any ideas' she thinks.

"Yes but we need to talk to the matriarch's before that, so if the three of you will please follow me with the child. The matriarch's will have questions " The captain reply.

"Yes captain" All three remark at the same time drawing a smile from the captain

* * *

_Please tell me what you think, I quite like writing these so I think I will continue like I am__. Expect one or more of these a day on a normal day.  
_


	3. Decisions & Alterations

_Warning this chapter is going to get a little weird, also this chapter sets up the start of Sheps asari adventure.  
_

* * *

**_Year 2022 - Ilurva, Deck 2, Comm-Room_**

"Captain we have an incoming call from the matriarch council, do you want me to put them through?" Demeia questioned.

"Ok, are you ready?" The captain asked everyone.

"We appear to be ready, captain" Shiala responded figiting slightly, looking around the room for something to focus on.

"Very well, open the line demeia " She replied. A second later 3 asari matriarchs appeared on their respective hollo-pads.

The matriarch in the middle was Matriarch Benezia wearing the holy robes of athame, she stood tall and had an air of regal command about her. This was shiala's mistress, she had served the matriarch for 200 years by this point, she is a intelligent, forward thinking and well-respected matriarch. And mabie a little bit more to shiala that was professionally healthy.

To her left and right are matriarchs Merna and Delana. She did not know much about these two apart from they were wealthy and respected.

In traditional asari greeting to their elders the three asari touched their chest, lips and forehead then ducked their heads in respect.

"Captain T'Nea, we would like a report of what happened on earth" Matriarch Benezia commanded gently, eyes still fixed on shiala.

The captain bowed her head then stepped forward "Our mission was a success and we were not spotted by the general populus" At this the matriarchs seem pleased. "However, during the assent of the mountain there was an... encounter with a human".

"You will extrapolate" Matriarch Merna snapped.

Shiala cringed at the look she was getting from Matriarch Benezia, it said 'you did what now'.

"Shiala would you like to recall the encounter " Captain T'Nea said as she passed the blame.

Shiala glaring at her she stepped forward as the captain stepped back, she bowed her head then met the eyes of Matriarch Benezia. "We were climbing the side of the mountain and we heard screaming and growling coming from the distance, Myself and leassa stopped and bunkered down hoping to avoid whatever it was. When we heard the fight stop we stood to see a female human bloodied and croutched over some sort of large preadator. She stumbled up to me buried her blade in the ice and gave me the bag off her back, then she bled out" she got a curious gaze from benezia as she recited the story.

The three Matriarch's looked at eatch-over deliberating on what they should do. Matriarch Benezia finally turned around and said "We accept that this happened, as to no fault of your own and there were no survivors to tell the tale. But we are intrigued as to what the importance this bag is and the guesture with the knife"

leassa and shiala both looked to their captain. she nodded and so shiala sighed and continued. "I belive the gesture with the knife was to show that she was not hostile, and inside the bag there were several peices of climing equipment and a female child wrapped in coveres" she dedpaned. Almost laughing at the look on matriarch delana's face.

To say the matriarch's were suprised would be a monumental understatement. "Where is this child now, shiala" Matriarch Benezia asked at last.

"She is currently aboard the ilurva" Shiala answered with a smile then nodded to Dr. T'len. She stepped forward holding the infant in some new cloth's while she was sleeping.

The Matriarch's looked upon the human with mixtures of pity, confusion and worry. "What do you expect us to do" Matriarch Merna exclaimed.

leassa looked at it with a scientific curiosity. "I have an idea matriarch's.". Everyone in the room turned to her. "Matriarch benezia, if i remember corectly you had a 'problem' that normal scientist could not fix. But looking at this child i can see several ways for this child to help you solve it" Looking at shiala being purposefully vauge.

Everyone looked at her with confusion, but benezia just said "We will talk more about this privatly, thank you for the effort" Shiala immediately asked "What is to happen to her?"

leassa said with a cruel smile "If the matriarch is willing to tell you I will tell you, but for now I assume you would like us to bring her to thessia. Matriarch"

Shiala glared at her but held her tongue, she knew when to not ask questions, And now was that time.

**_Year 2022 - Citadel, Councilor tevos office_ **

"Councilor you have an incoming call from matriarch benezia" her assistant called up to her. '_I wonder what she could want_'

"Put the call through nelena" she replied putting down a data-pad.

Several second's later Benezia's hologram appeared, dressed as usual and looking somewhat smug.

"Matriarch benezia, a pleasure as always" She replied in hopes of coaxing out what information she could.

"Thank you thea, it has been a while has it not, oh and athyeta did thank you for the gift. But for the reason I am here. The ship we sent the Ilurva, she has by a twist of events planted the tracker, but the people on the ground thought it prudent to take a bag from groundside, Inside said bag was a human child. I wont explain it you have the repots" She said "And i am calling you because I need a favor, for something I hold very close to my heart may be ruined if i do not act now"

Tevos looked at her, trying to guess what it could be "That depends on what the favor is"

"This human child is being brought to thessia currently for study. What I want is a more... in depth study" She replied crypticaly.

"Please elaborate as to why you need me" She asked confused.

"I hve an issue with someone very close to my heart, and scientists have garunteed me that what is to be done will work. But the fact is it is bordering morality and i could loose a great deal of standing on thessia if what i am going to be doing were to get out. So I am asking a favor to help me keep this quiet, if not a favor what do you want?" she continued.

Tevos hmmed for a moment and then said "I can see how imporant this is to you and that i cannot dissuade you so instead i would like just for the ability to moniter it"

She did consider this "Yes, but it will have to be in person, as i do not want this being spread, and people like the shadowbroker getting any idea's"

"Very well benezia" A sigh "I wish you well in your course of action. I expect that you can tell me what it is you plan to do when i arrive. I can be there in 6 month's minimum"

"That will do, thank you thea" and with that the line was cut. She aws nbot sure what to think about this, Benezia was always a leader of the people and for her to fall would be a great loss to thessia. So she had little choice but to help. But she was concerened to what she was doing with this human.

**_Year 2023 - Thessia, Armali - six and a half months passed.  
_**

Ilurva could be seen coming down to dock in the Armali public docking bay.

Many on board were happy to be back on thessia, shiala was happy but confused. She had been left out and it cut her deep. '_I wonder what plans the matrirach has that involve this child, and a personel problem, it might be liara but why would that be a problem?_' her mind was rolling over and over while her outside body was perfectly calm for the drive to Armali genetic testing center.

She was curious as to why she had been called out of her busy day to visit here. She only knew that it was going to help benezia with her 'problem' so she was more than happy to help.

So when she arrived in the lab after getting cleared through security three times. She could only sigh at what she saw. One Dr. T'len slouched over her desk sleeping while leassa was working away at one of the terminals.

Clearing her throat in an attempt to wake the sleeping doctor wile gaining the attention of leassa did not wake Dr. T'len, so she walked over and shook her out of her sleep.

"Morning" she teased with a straight face.

Leassa just stared in shock "Shiala, has someone put something in you food, are you... joking?" this caused shiala to start laughing.

"Mabie" she said with a shy smile "Now what am I here for" she asked.

"Today you are going to help fix the issue that has matrirach benezia so stressed" She informed.

"Yes, she has been very stressed recently, just tell me what to do to help" Shiala said hoping to make her mistress happy again.

"We are going to take sample strands of your DNA. Please lay down on the bed" Shiala did as she was told but said "Why do you need my DNA. And is that human involved in this" She said going on a hunch.

"Yes, I shall explain. So far we have learned a great deal from her DNA for asari, like for instance what DNA strands do what now we have something similar to compare it too. But we have a theory that we want to test. As you know some asari are born with genetic defects" This gains a nod from shiala "Well we had an idea on how we can use the human DNA to balance out these defects in growing children"

"Ok, so why do you need my DNA." she asked confused

Dr. T'len waked over "We are taking your DNA to we can merge and edit hers. In 'humans' I can enable and disable DNA strands, strength, intelligence even biotics if we needed to, but it is missing something only asari have, like they were meant to be put together. We are doing this out of pure scientific curiousity to see if we can improve her, make her more asari in biology"

When shiala had taken all of this in she asked "Will this affect me or just her?"

"This will only affect her, besides you are far to old for it to work plausibly" Then she gave an understanfing smile.

Shiala sighed and nodded, grinding her teeth a little when she put the needle in.

"Do not worry shiala, by doing this you are helping the matriarch ensure it is safe for that which she hold's close to her heart" she reassured

"We all must sacrifice for thessia" Shiala she whispered as the sedative took effect.

As she felt her eye lids fall heavy shiala heard leassa say "Do not worry shiala you will be fine. And they will be the future of our race"

The last thing she saw was matriarch benezia and councilor tevos, looking down from a viewing platform, waiting to see the results. Then she slipped into darkness.

* * *

_Next chapter is gonna have Young!Sheperd and Young!Liara. Oh man can't wait. _

_Please tell me what you think leave a review and leave your ideas, criticisms and please for the love of the goddess tell me if I missed a grammar mistake or if I misplaced a word. (Im writing these at 1 in the morning so it not my fault)  
_

_Due to request I have gone through my story and made all thought's in italics so they should be easy to diferentiate for you guys.  
_

_Due to request i have rerwiten to make it fleshier and fill in some PLOT HOOOOOLLLEEEEES.  
_


	4. Results & A new home

_Here come's the interesting part. Let us see what our little shep is truly made of.  
_

* * *

**_Year 2023 - Thessia, Armali , Armali genetic testing center_**_  
_  
"What do you think will happen, benezia" Tevos asked out of pure curiosity of what she had witnessed "And what was that about asari genetic defects?"

"Ardat-Yaksi" Benezia replied in the old tongue. "Thea this is hard for me, my daughter liara has been identified that she will grow into an ardat-yaksi if i do nothing"

Tevos gasped at what she realised '_She is doing this so liara does not have to live a life of isolation_' She put a hand on benezias back and said "I understand. But what about the human?"

"She has given liara a normal life, for this she deserves one as well. I am going to give her that life here on thessia, so she fits she need to be more... asari" Benezia replied with a smile.

Tevos could only shake her head and smile "I will see what I can do about things like the media and press, I would also advise commandos follow her every move. there will be many that hunt her"

"And I will see that she is trained as a commando, shiala can do this along with her biotic training" Tevos gasped "She is a biotic?" she asked suddenly very interested in this new race.

"Yes, although she would have to have had an implant. This alteration puts that need to rest" With a smile "Oh and I have been informed that if the surgery goes well she may be empathetic, and if that is the case. That she will be able to meld like a natural born asari"

Tevos stood in disbelief raising her eyebrow marking's "So theoretically any race with this augmentation can meld?" she asked suddenly worried if this information found it's was to the shadow broker.

"No, not anyone. Only humans that have been exposed to Element zero in the womb like she has. We still need to destroy this information, regardless if it can cure the ardat-yaksi's curse. The damage it could do if it got into the wrong hand's in unthinkable. Humans running around melding with everything because they do not have the mental training" She shudders at the thought.

"Yes" Tevos agreed "How long until the entire process is complete?"

"Five days maximum. You are free to leave or to stay on the estate. I am going to leave, she should be coming around in three days, but I would like to be there" She said.

**_Year 2023 -Thessia, Armali, _****_Armali genetic testing center_**  


The only thing shiala could feel was her entire body engulfed in a burning pain. She opened her eyes and was blinded by bright lights.

"Ah shiala, you are awake" a gentle melodious tone reverberated around the room.

"Hnnnmm" Was all she could muster.

Dr. T'len quickly crossed the room and was hovering over shiala while checking her readings. "Good good, there has been no issues with you which means that this is a safe procedure" she chirped happily.

"I thought you said that this was a guaranteed safe procedure Doctor" the tone which was coming from Matriarch Benezia.

"This is medicine, nothing is a guarantee" She replied still chipper.

Shiala finally stirred enough to voice her thoughts "Why does my entire body feel like it is on fire" She groaned.

The doctor checked a few reading and then replied "It is a side effect of the sedative I used, had to keep you under for 3 days so it needed to be strong".

"Three days!" Shiala yelled. '_I have been here for three days_' she silently screamed.

"Yes, do not worry all your tasks were passed along for the meantime" The doctor replied.

Shiala closed her eyes and drew in a long breath. "When can I leave?" She asked simply.

"2 hours are the minimum time for reclamation of all motor skills" She said.

Shiala mulled over this. "And what of the child?" She asked grimacing at the pain.

"The children are fine the procedure, will happen in 4 hours." With a smile "You may watch if you so desire"

"Children? I thought it was only the human child" she replied still dazed

"You don't know?" She replied with a frown.

"Know what?" shiala asked slightly scared.

"Wait, who is the other child?" she dared to ask.

The matriarch answered "The other child is liara, my daughter"

Shiala slowly turned her head to face the matriarch. "The genetic defect?" she asked confusion plastered on her face.

The matriarch sighed "Shiala, I hate to say this but the scientists have identified that liara will grow into an ardat-yaksi if I don't do something. And they have told me this is the only way she could grow up only normally"

Ardat-Yaksi were asari who when they meld with people they kill them. "I am sorry mistress, I cannot imagine what this is like for you" shiala instantly replied.

"It is fine, shiala" she replied quietly.

"I will not mention another word on the subject" she said quietly.

"I would like you input" She replied with a frown.

"On what?" She dared to ask.

"What we should modify, should she grow tall or short, we can change her skin tone, her hair color and even her irises. shoudle she be strong or weak bioticaly" She replied with a smile.

'_Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into_' shiala thought. "Why ask me ".

The doctor sighed "You will be training her, alongside the matriarch's daughter."

"I guess i have no choice in the matter"

"No you dont" The doctor replied with a smile.

_**Year 2023 - Thessia, Armali, ******__Armali genetic testing center._ 4 hours later  


"Prepare the children for surgery" The doctor's voice sounds over the complexes as workers scurried to get everything together.

Shiala, benezia and tevos were sitting in an observation booth glancing around the room and looking at the two tables laid out.

As the children are brought into the room they could only stare. A few seconds after they are laid out as they attach the necessary equipment a hologram appears in front of the three.

"Shiala in front of you there are all the different things we can change in the human child. The matriarch has chosen liara's modifications already" The doctor informed.

As shiala looked down the list several things caught her eye. Biotic augmentation for the increase or activation of biotic power, Height modification, Physical augmentation, and asari biological healing.

"I have made my decisions doctor" Shiala announced.

"Good but I belive you have missed a vital DNA strand" she called back.

"And what strain would that be?" she asked curious.

"The 86'th DNA strand down and 2 on the left" she informed.

Shiala gasped at what she saw. '_If this information were to spread who know what would happen_'.

The section read 'Activation of melding and empathetic traits. Addendum: Requires biotic potential'

"Yes, if she is to live on an asari world and be spending time with asari, this is something that she will need. But we do not know how it will react to non-asari" Shiala announced.

"She will be able to meld and block melds like any other well-trained asari" She replied.

"Do it" Shiala and the matriarch replied at the same time. They looked to eatch-other and just gave a small worried smile.

Tevos just sat there, contemplating what this could change in the future, and how badly this could go wrong for the child.

"You may leave if you wish, the rest of this will be mostly boring for you" Leassa announced "Yes, it will" Dr. T'len confirmed.

"Very well, contact me when you have results" They both nodded and then cut the holo.

**_Year_**_ **2023 - House T'soni, Five months later** _

Shiala sighed as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves then pressed the intercom. Today was the day of truth as to whether or not the augmentation worked.  
"Mistress, I have new's that you may wish to read" She called up.

"Very well, I am in my office" Benezia called back down as the elevator doors unlocked.

When the elevator arrived shiala stepped off and walked into the waiting matriarch's office.

"Yes shiala. what is this important news?" she inquired calmly

"The results of the augmentation have come through" She replied as she let the hint of a smile curl her lips upwards.

Benezia abruptly stood and made her way over to shiala as she took the datapad from her hands she noticed the smile and could not hope but to get her spirits up.

It reads 'Matriarch Benezia. Dr. T'len here, I have recorded a full change in physiology in both of the subject's, all of the selected augmentation's have been applied successfully. This also includes our experimental fix for the genetic defect. And while I dont think this cure should be used common place it is a cure none the less. My contact information and location is below for when you wish to collect them.'

The matriarch smiled as a silent tear of joy ran down her cheek.

"Mistress what is wrong" shiala asked misinterpreting the tear for one of sadness.

"absolutely nothing. In fact this message is telling me that the procedure has worked and we can go to collect them" She replied happily.

"What do you mean. 'them' ,are we not only taking liara" Shiala asked confused.

"No, this human child has given liara a normal life back. I can only repay it by giving her a normal life in return" Benezia replied.

Shiala suddenly understood why Dr. T'len had said that she would be training her. "You wish to raise this child as an asari? Mistress" Shiala asked carefully.

The matriarch laughed "My, shiala have you not been paying attention. This child is an asari now"

"Shiala, I want you and a team of 15 commandos to enter the facility purge all data and bring the scientist to me. This information can not be shared with anyone"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. That was a fun chapter to write, allowed me to let my imagination out of the box.

Please leave a review, tell me if I missed a grammar mistake or misplaced a word. And if you have any ideas or issues please send me a PM or put it in a review.

Shep is now Asari!Shep :D


	5. Collection & Intergration

_Not mutch happens this chapter.**  
**_

* * *

_**Year 2023 - Thessia, Armali, Armali state scientific ward**_

"Ah matriarch benezia, welcome" the receptionist give the formal greeting of touching her chest , lips and forehead before bowing.

"And matron shiala, a pleasure as always" this time the receptionist just bows her head.

"Thank you for your kind greeting but we are here to collect my daughter and the 'human' child" Benezia informed her.

"The human child, I thought we were going to continue experimenting on her. Poor thing" She replies sadly.

Shiala shudders at the thought. "Yes, she is to come with us back to house T'soni"

The receptionist looked at her strangely "I was not aware that house T'soni had a research department"

Benezia shook her head "It does not, we are taking the child to raise her. It was the least i could do after what she has given me and liara"  
she said with a smile.

"Very well matriarch, this way please" she said as the turned down the hall. "I take it you have been informed of her needs?"

"Needs?" Shiala replied.

"Yes, there are not many. she is nearly identical to an asari in her growth, what she eats and how she... relieves herself" she said after a pause.

The matriarch just laughed and shook her head "You need not be so embarrassed about talking about a natural way the body works"

"I apologise matriarch" she said hastily with a smile of her own.

"No need" she replies simply

Shiala stayed silent wondering '_I wonder if what the matriarch said is true, is she truly an asari now? or was it just a reassurance. We shall see_' Once again she caught herself admiring the mariarchs curves when she should not be.

"Here we are" The receptionist announced while standing over two cots. One had a light blue child with small freckles on her face and deep blue eyes.  
And on the other bed was a similarly shaped child, but she was a lovely light tan color with deep black hair and piercing dark blue eyes.

"They seem to be healthy after the augmentation, and as expected now with the DNA the human child's growth has slowed to match an asari child while her brain has begun to grow far faster" She looked around exitedly "We umm, have noticed a side effect from the biotic augmentation" she said while looking somewhat exited.

"What would that side effect be?" Shiala asked curious as to what has her exited.

"It's quite amazing actually, originally this human would have had to have a biotic implant to use her biotics. But now they will come to her as naturally as any asari born." She shook her head in amazement "and because of the merging of the human DNA in your daughter these two children when they are grown could become very powerful biotic given the time and training. But that has come forward as an unfortunate side affaect that there motabolism is heigher than normal, and if they dont get a release of biotic energy if they have been gathering it it can become dangerious to not release it"

Shiala looked skeptical while the matriarch amused. "I always knew liara would be an amazing biotic given her heritage, but for the human as well. I will keep this in mind for their biotic training" Benezia shook her head in amusement.

"Shiala, I have decided that you will be training these two in their biotics and in combat" Benezia announced after several moments of deliberation.

"So it shall be, mistress" Shiala vowed staring at Benezia a bit longer that she perhaps should, again.

Benezia noticed the gaze but decided to ignore it. "Shiala we need a name for her child" Benezia asked

"Hmmm, Amina?" Shiala asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Asana" Benezia announced with a smile.

Shiala nodded "That sounds lovely"

"Asana T'Soni?" the receptionist asked

"No" benezia said

Shiala looked over the child and said "Shall we ask sha'ira? She has chosen names for people before?"

"Hmm, Yes let us do that" Benezia replied as she bent down to pick up liara "Shiala could you please take asana, we will take our leave"

"Yes mistress" Shiala replied then ben down to collect asana.

**_Year 2023 - Thessia, Armali, Consort sha'ira's office_**

"Sha'ira, how has your day been" Benezia asked as she walked gracefully into the office.

"My day has been fine Benezia" She replied with a smile "What can I do for you today?" She said curiously eyeing the bundle of cloth in her hands.

"It is a long story but in short I need a second name for a child, before you ask it is not my own but I will treat it as such" Benezia conveyed.

"Let me see" she said as she stood from her desk as she walked over, the matriarch peeled open the cloth and showed it to sha'ira.

"What is this" She asked curiously

"It is a long story and I do not have the time, I brought it here so you can look at her and give her a name" Benezia replied with a look that said '_I will tell you later, dear friend_'

Sha'ira nodded closed her eyes and after a few seconds said "She will be a strong warrior, a leader one the people look up to in a time of darkness. She will be a leader of the people, she will be a shepard"

Benezia mulled over this briefly, "A shepard you say?" She asked

"Yes" sha'ira replied already knowing where this was going.

"Asana Shepard, it roll's off the tongue quite nicely. Yes. Asana Shepard will be her name. Thank you sha'ira, I will raise her as if she was one of my own". Benezia stated with a smile.

"I pray to the goddess that she grows healthy Benezia" Sha'ira said while smiling as the sat down.

"Thank you but now I must take my leave and leave her with liara and her minder mekera" As she turned to leave '_Shepard indeed, I have great hope in you young one_' Benezia thought.

* * *

An that is how Asari!Shep got her name.

One again please review tell me if i missed any grammar or slpelling mistakes. Send me a PM if you have an idea for the story.

Writing chapter 6 now expect it in a few hours.


	6. A head of your time & Fun

_**Year 2024 -Thessia, Armali, House T'soni, nursery. 9 month's passed**  
_  
Mekera was sitting cross-legged on the floor watching asana and liara crawling about in the nursery. '_I am truly lucky mistress has tasked me to watch over them, asana is a very energetic child, although liara can be just as energetic, most of the time she spends exploring or observing her surroundings_' She thought while she made a notes about the two of them.

She was happily listening when she saw the telltale glow and hum of biotics, she looked up to see asana glowing using her biotics to lift a heavy box. usually this would have made mekera happy if they were older, but considering they were only one and a half, they were using their biotics far to early for it to be safe.

"Asana stop that now" she commanded while she approached them. Asana seemingly paid her no mind as she kept her hold on the box. Considering how dangerous it was mekera stood and ran over to her before she could do any permanent damage. When she was about half was there asanas biotics pulsed, a fairly weak pulse but it made her stumble. At that she dropped the box and fell to the ground crying in pain.

Mekera reached for her ear piece "Shiala, could you please come to the nursery there has been an incident with asana's biotics and i need you to take her to the medbay" She was frantic for help.

A second later Shiala replied voice covered in worry "I will be there straight away" and she cut the link.

Mekera waited patiently for shiala to arrive while trying to sooth asana where she burned herself. When shiala arrived she looked around and saw some things tipped over, then she walked over to mekera.

"What has happened" she comments as she start's to look over asana while mekera comforts liara, who is crying because she fell and knocked her head on the floor when asana pulsed.

"I was taking notes on my data-pad like the matriarch requested and I caught asana using her biotics, I went to stop her and she pulsed then dropped to the ground crying" mekera said quickly trying to help.

Shiala looked at where asana has been burned and shook her head "She has burned out her ezo nodules, the body will naturally fix this but she will be in pain untill that happens"

"We need to take her to the medical bay" mekera stated.

Shiala shook her head "No, there is nothing they can do. She is to young to take sedative's, although I do have an idea, wait here with her" Shiala commanded as she got to her feet and began searching a nearby cupboard. She found a silver flask filled with elesa and came back over to mekera.

"You are going to give her alcohol?" Mekera asked incredulity spread over her face.

"Yes, it is the only thing next to smoking herbs that you can use to dull a child's pain" she said as the took of the cap and poured a small amount into a baby beaker.

"Are you sure, shiala?" Mekera asked again.

"Absolutely, if I give her about half a cap it will dull the pain, a full cap and she will be asleep. Take your pick" Shiala conveyed with a massive smile on her face.

Mekera smiled at the thought of getting her charge drunk to dull the pain "Half a cap, I want to make sure there is no permanent damage" she said.

Shiala took the cap and helped asana drink it through her crying. "This is almost as bad as when her teeth were coming through. The only way to alleviate that was a calming meld"

Mekera shook her head while smiling at the unintentional concern shiala was displaying, she might not realise be she watched over them like a proud father, smiling at their accomplishments. She watched asana slowly quiet down after drinking untill she just stopped crying and started swaying slowly in shiala's arms.

"You are quite good at this shiala, have you thought about children?" Mekera asked needing to know.

"I do not think I have to, these two treat me as if they were. I have no problem with that, it is nice sometimes" Shiala admitted with a shy smile as she tried to move but asana held her with a death grip.

"I think she agrees" Mekera said while laughing at seeing the child's attachment to her.

After she had fallen asleep shiala placed her down gently and said "I need to go and visit sha'ira for advice on what to do if this happens again"

**_Year 2024 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, Consort sha'ira's office  
_**

Sha'ira heard a chime at her door. she raised her head and commanded "Enter"

The doors opened to reveal shiala, and she was radiating worry and pride. She could tell via her empathetic gift.

"Shiala what is wrong, you are bubbling over with worry" she asked gently, silently confused as to why she is proud.

"Mekera caught asana using her biotics" She said "She had a biotic pulse and she burned out her ezo nodules"

At this sha'ira's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "What was she using it for at this age?" she asked quickly

"Mekera told me that she was lifting a box" She awnsered.

'_She will be a strong warrior, a leader_' sha'ira's words echoed through her mind. "I expected it to be early but not this early, it is dangerous at this age to use biotics"

"That is why I need advice as to what I am to do with them until the matriarch returns" Shiala asks rubbing her forehead.

"Hmmm" is all sha'ira says on the matter as she walks back over to her desk and opens a draw. "The matriarch expected this to happen, but not as early as this"

Sha'ira took something out of her desk and hold's it.

"What is that" she asks.

Sha'ira walks up to her and places the item in her hand "This shiala, is an instrument that will stop biotic pulses, like what happened today"

Shiala looks at the strange device and just nod's "Thank you for this"

"You are welcome" she said with a smile "You can go back to watching over your charges like a fretting mother"

Shiala laughed "No, it is just I feel like I have some sort of connection to them"

"Have you melded with either of them yet?" sha'ira cautiously asks.

Shiala looks at her for a moment "Yes, I used a calming meld to help asana get through a bad day of teething"

"Ahh" Sha'ira states "Shiala you share DNA with her, now that you have melded you body assumes that you had mothered this child, which would explain any maternal feelings you have been having"

Shiala looked conflicted but eventually said "Yes I have been, but I was not sure why or as to the reason as she is not my own and it was slightly concerning"

"Do not worry, it would be a natural feeling if the DNA had not gotten there like it did. Now go, i need to think on this" Sha'ira gracefuly guided her to the door as she reached to cup her face she said "If you have any problems, I will be here" and with that she closed the door leaving shiala to think on what had been said.

**_Year 2024 - Thessia, Armali , House T'Soni, House T'Soni gardens. One month passed_**

Shiala came from the estate holding the device in hand as she approached benezia, and without thinking she let her eyes rack over her back as she just stood there.  
"Mistress" Shiala announced knowing full well there was no way to sneak up on her from behind because of aura's.

"Hello shiala, it is good to be back home" Benezia greeted her.

"Mistress, while you were away there was a incident involving asana and a biotic burnout, she was using her biotics to left a box when she should not have been. and she accidentally pulsed, burning her" Seeing the look of surprise she quickly added "it was nothing permanent, and sha'ira gave me a device you left with her, something that would stop pulses like this?" she asked cautiously as she handed the device to her.

"Yes I did leave it with her but i did not expect it to be so soon" She replied "Shiala when you deem them old enough I would like you to start their biotic control training, as to avoid these incidents"

"Yes mistress, It could prove dangerous if we leave it for to long, I would guess about a in about a year or so, they will start using their biotic's for entertainment, around that time would seem the most optimal for them. Also mistress I must ask, would it not be wise to start training them with melding at around the same time?"

"Hmm" Benezia contemplated this "Yes, if I am around I will do so, but if I am not you can" Benezia smiled "I have noticed how you have taken to them as if they were yours, and I know the reason for this. So I would deem it acceptable if you could fill the role's the father parent would take." Seeing the look of embarrassment on shiala's face she said "Do not worry shiala, I know you have already been doing this, even if you do not consciously decide so, as your body has recognised them as your own"

"Yes matriarch, if you do not need me I have some thing's to tend to" She said shyly

"Of course you do. I will be here for a while if you have decided, shiala" She smiled and watched shiala turn and have to pace herself to walk out of the room.

**_Year 2025 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, Dining room. 13 month's passed  
_**

Mekera looks around the room only to find a plate and a fork suspended in a biotic field as well as two young trouble makers whispering to eatch-other in armali tongue under the table. She only sighed and extended her arm and used her biotics to push the plates back down onto the table. When they were back down she could hear the younglings whining as they got out from under the table, walked over to her feet and stood back straight, head down, hands behind their backs. She had to admit they were getting quite proficient with their biotics without any training.

"What have I told you two about using your biotics" she says harshly while smiling on the inside.

Asana and liara in unison said "Asana and liara, we are not to use our biotics in any way unless matron shiala tells us to"

This brings a smile to her face "Very good, follow me younglings" she commands then turns to hear the sound of light footsteps behind her.

"Do you think we are going to get into trouble" Asana whispers to liara.

"I don't know but I hope not, last time we had to scrub all the statues" Liara whispers back, frowning at the memory.

"I thought it was a good idea" Shiala's voice came from behind making them both jump.

Mekera just shook her head at shiala "That was not very nice shiala" she said with a broad smile.

"I know, I am sorry for scaring you little ones" she said while laughing. "But it was funny"

"Well mabie a little" mekera conceded with a massive smile.

"I will take them from you mekera, follow me younglings" Shiala said as she broke off to the right.

Asana and Liara did as they were told and followed on either side of shiala with their heads down to hide their smiles. Shiala was like a father to them. But she was that cool father who would slip you some sweets or get you out of lesson early.

Shiala pretended not to notice the smiles from the children, she always watched over them and treated them as if they were her own.

She stopped at one of the doors and looked at the sign near the top, listening to the loud gasps of the two standing at her feet.

HOUSE T'SONI BIOTIC TRAINING CENTRE

* * *

_I liked this chapter making this chapter, it let me go into depth about the whole into the family thing._

_As always please review tell me if I missed grammar or spelling mistakes. PM me if you have an idea or issues with my story.  
_


	7. Growing up & Lessons

**AUTHOR NOTE ****THIS IS A NOTE TO ALL THE PEOPLES THAT HAVE NOT READ MY NOTIFICATIONS. I HAVE REDONE CHAPTERS ONE THROUGH SIX ****RE-READ THEM OR SOME OF THIS MIGHT NOT MAKE ALL THAT MUTCH SENSE  
**

**Also people I have not forgotten that asana is still part-human It is just that she is slightly young for it to show many differences.  
**

**Yet. I nod to you puberty  
**

* * *

_**Year 2025 - Unknown location**_

"There is some interesting information from thessia related to matriarch benezia, would you like to read it?" The drone announced happily

"Bring it up on-screen" a distorted growling voice commanded.

After several minuets of reading of reading a crocodilian grin parted its mouth, "Interesting, drone what do we know about entrances and exits into matriarch benezia's estate?" it commanded.

"These are the public schematics, I do not have access to the private schematics" it announced happy as ever.

It growled in displeasure but said nothing more just looking at what he had "I want agent leassa to gather what she can" it commanded in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I am sorry, agent leassa was terminated by matron shiala, under orders from matriarch benezia several months ago after interrogation" It announced.

It growled in rage as it thought '_clever girl, you know how to cover your tracks_', "Do we have any other agents in the position to get what we need?" it inquired.

After a few seconds of bleeping downcast it said "No, but agent tesana is the closest, in a few years she might be able to get what we want"

"Give the order" it commanded.

"Done" it said after binging.

It went back to studying the screen, and some leaked reports about a mission to a planet called earth. 'Soon' it thought with a smile.

_**Year 2025 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, House T'soni biotic training centre.** _

When they entered asana and liara looked at all of the training equipment, there were mats for hand to hand drills, padded rooms for biotic sparring and workout equipment for the commandoes daily workout. Every so often a commando would stop and look at the three walking through the room only to smile and continue what they were doing.

"Hello atana, how has your morning been so far?" shiala asked politely to a commando who was drying off after using one of the weight lifting machines.

"It has been nice, I would ask the same but I can see who you have with you, are they not to young to start their biotic training?" she inquired confused.

"Yes they are, but if I cannot stop them from using it to make trouble, I need to at least teach them how to control it before they hurt someone or damage something important. Though if they were older they would be given laps, that would sort out the problem" Shiala smiled a devious smile while reminiscing about past times.

"Yes, my strike mistress made me do laps, we ran untill we collapsed. After that we never miss-behaved again." Atana smiled as she was also reminiscing about old times.

They stood there for a few moments before they both pulled back to the present by scared squeaks from the children, looking wide eyed at eatch-other hoping that was not their punishment. Shiala laughed "Do not worry younglings, you are to young to be given laps, though I will need to punish you later" she punctuated the statement by gently pushing their backs towards one of the meditation chambers.

"I will see you later, shiala. As I can see you are busy" atana said with a smile as she continued her workout.

As they entered the chamber they noticed how bare the chamber was, it had three meditation pillows, a chair and a bed. "Why are we here?" shiala heard asana ask.

"I have heard you have been using your biotics" she explains, watching the expectation for a reprimand cross their face's "You are not going to be punished... this time. Instead we have decided that it is time to begin your meditation exercises" They just look at eatch-other confused.

"Asana, liara would you both please sit one a pillow" she commands while sitting on her own "Every biotic must center one-self, if they do not they run the chance of them hurting themselves when they use their biotics. I don't want you to hurt yourself, so you are going to learn how to meditate and center yourself" Two nods "Now this may seem boring to you, but if you do not do this once a day you can do permanent damage at your age"

"Now cross your legs and put your hand's like this and then...

**Year 2025 -Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, House T'Soni mess hall. **

Benezia notices a very tired looking shiala sitting at a table and eating. She walks over and greets "Good afternoon shiala, I assume you have been busy today?" she asks while taking a seat opposite her.

"Yes, mekera found asana and liara using their biotics today again, so I decided today would be a good day to teach them how to center themself, and I taught them a few fun things to do with biotics, because they did not complain once when we were learning. They were both pretty eager" Shiala said with a smile.

"They always seem happier around you shiala, do you not notice?" Benezia asks with a large smile.

Shiala shook her head "Not really, I guess I like their company as much as they enjoy mine"

This caused benezia to laugh "Sometimes you can spend your entire life looking for something, for it to turn out you already have it" and she got up and left.

"Hmmm, atana what do you think. Is she becoming more like sha'ira, keeps leaving you riddles to solve" Shiala complains.

Atana smiles "Yes, I know what you mean. The advice is good if you can understand it, but you cant always. What do you think she meant anyway?" She asked confused.

Shiala gave a small hopeful but shy smile "I think I know the awnser, but I am not sure", '_Did she just do what I think she did?_' shiala asked herself. Smiling like a maiden that has just gotten her first kiss. She sends a message to her via her omni-tool it says _'I will consider your words, although I hope I dont have the meaning wrong_'.

After shiala has left some of the maidens of the estate gather around a table. "I don't know what to think about asana. I mean she looks nice but her and liara have been a bit of a nuisance running around the estate."

Another said "Yes it is a little strange the attention shiala gives them, if asana was an asari I would say that she could be shiala child the way she treats her"

"I agree, I mean she is not a problem but I do not like her"

That causes makera to laugh from behind them startling the maidens "Everyone knows you dont, it might involve the fact that you glare at her every time you see her. She is exactly what you were like at her age" and with that she leaves to go tell shiala or benezia.

"Great, you probably go us into trouble" One says.

"Yeah, lets not talk about this, I mean she is not a threat to us is she? Besides I quite like spending time with her, she is like a little spark of energy" A older maiden supplies.

"Yeah I guess so, I mean even the commandos love spending time with her, so we should not judge just because she is different" that garnered several nods.

"Till she is older then" several of them say then disperse.

**Year 2025 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, Upper floor bedroom. One month passed****  
**  
Tonight, night terrors were visiting asana. Benezia who was walking by to check on something heard the sounds of distress. She entered the room and saw her flinching in her sleep, curled up in a ball. instinctively she walked over to the bed and started a soothing mother-daughter meld, she soothed the night terrors and left her sleeping silently. Only when she was finished did she realise that she had came to asana's aid as if she were her child without thinking about it, she was not biologically benezia's child but she had been accepted into her heard as if she were.

Even stranger, the nightmares were that she had accidentally hurt liara, and she could not get to her to help her. She thought this was strange, but then she thought about how close the two had gotten and it made sense. They were closer to sisters that best friends.

With that thought she gave a silent prayer to the goddess to keep these night terrors from her, and then she departed to finish what she was going to do.

**Year 2025 - ****Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni,** Lounge 

"Shiala, thank you for meeting with me at short notice. I belive we have come across a problem with asana" Benezia informed.

Shiala confused said "And what problem could this be, mistress"

The matriarch sighed "Her hair" she said simpily.

"Her hair?" shiala asked dumbfounded as to why it is a problem "Why is that a problem?"

"The observation drone you planted on earth has given us lots of information on humans, some of which is that humans hair will coninue to grow if left unchecked" she explained.

"Oh, well can't we just cut it when it gets long?" shiala asked still not sure at to what the problem is.

"Yes, but we can't just take a blade to it, it would be painful and it would look terrible" she countered.

"She can feel her hair?" shiala asked.

"I am not certain, considering the various length we have seen it at I would say she cannot" benezia said then sighed.

"Why dont we just take a very sharp knife and gently cut through the hair?" shiala said.

"We can try, but I do not know what her reaction will be if we cut some of her hair off" Benezia sounded worried about hurting the child.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained" shiala recited.

"True, makera can you send a servant to fetch me a sharp knife and another to bring asana to me" she thought about something "Liara may come if she asks"

_Later_

"This does not hurt does it asana?" Liara asked, ever curious about her hair.

"No, it kind of hurts when you pull it but not when you are cutting it" she supplies, playing with her own hair as it is cut off.

"I must say shiala, you have done a wonderful job. It looks quite nice now, not so tattered as it did" The matriarch compliments.

'I wonder how many other differences there are between us as races, I cannot wait until she reaches her maiden stage when she starts changing' Benezia thought while smiling.

**Year 2028 - ****Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, House T'Soni biotic grounds **

"Liara, asana. Today you will start your biotic training, today you will learn how to throw objects. and from now onwards, when we are training you are to refer to me as strike mistress" Shiala said stonefaced, seemingly ignoring the look of pure joy radiating from the children.

"Yes, strike mistress" They responded at the same time placing their arms behind their backs and standing straight to avoid jumping with happiness. But that does not mean they cannot smile.

Shiala walked to the line 35 paces away from the target and said "Younglings, stand to my left and right and watch" With that she half crouches bringing her arms up in a defensive stance "This is how you will be standing to learn, do you understand"

"Yes strike mistress" she received.

"Very good" she said while building biotic energy. "Build your energy like I have taught you before and push your arm forwards with your palm open. Like this" on that note she released her biotic energy and it turned into a projectile as it flew down the range and as it hit the steel target it snapped down towards the ground. She turned to the children staring wide-eyed at her display.

"Now liara, stand as I did and build your power" Shiala instructed when she did so she commanded "Release", liara did the motions but only a small projectile formed, and it did not hit the target. "Awww" liara lets out a heartbreaking sound.

"Liara you are only six, I did not even start my training until I was ten. I do not expect you to get it right the first time" shiala calms her young charge.

"Ok" liara accepts while still sulking a little.

"Asana, it is your turn" Shiala moves to make room.

She does the motions up until release waiting for her strike mistress word. "Release" Shiala commands.

Asana does so and gets a similar result as liara, except it landed near the target not hitting the wall.

"Good, you can both perform the action and menomic" Shiala smiled at her luck at not having to teach that much.

"I still missed, strike mistress" asana complained frowning while moving back over to liara.

"Liara, it is your turn" Like before she does the actions and waits for the word. "Release" Shiala commands.

This time the projectile is larger and goes much straighter. This time clipping the edge of the steel and moving it slightly.

"You hit it this time liara. I am proud" Shiala says with a smile at her learning speed.

Asana does the motions and waits for the word. "Release" shiala commands.

The projectile is the same size this time, but it move's faster and hits the target dead in the chest.

"Excellent, you two are picking this up rather quickly. Now we are going to play a game" both children look at her head tilted to the side in curiosity "Each time you hit the target you get one point, each time you miss you lose two points. This is not a lesson on strength, this is a lesson on control and accuracy" And with that is devolves into them taking turns at using throws until they are too tired to continue.

The end score was Liara:17 and Asana:15

**Year 2028 -****Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, House T'Soni biotic grounds observation room****  
**  
"Thoes two are taking to their training rather well, thea" Benezia remarked voice filled with pride.

"So I can see, you have good reason to be proud in them. Asana and liara are developing quite nicely, and even though they have a lot to learn they appear to be doing so quickly" Tevos supplied, internally fascinated at what they can do at such a young age.

"That is not the only reason I called you hear, thea" A sigh "I need your advice on something" She asked

Tevos was a little shocked, Matriarch benezia was asking **her** for advice, not the other way around "That depends on what subject you need advice for" she replied trying to keep her voice neutral and failing miserably.

"It appears shiala, my commando captain has been admiring me from a distance. And from what I could gather would not mind being in some sort of relationship.  
I am not opposed to the idea but I am not certain and do not want to presume" She informed.

"And so I would like your opinion on the matter, you may talk to her when she is finished if you wish or just observe while you are here for business" Benezia requested.

Tevos was a little shocked but showed nothing on her face "I will see what I can learn while I am here, Benezia"

"Thank you, thea. Now if you like dinner will be ready soon and I thought we could have a talk over some drinks" She offered.

"Yes that sounds wonderful" Tevos said still taking in what she had been asked to do.

* * *

_Long chapter is long._

___As always please review tell me if I missed grammar or spelling mistakes. PM me if you have an idea or issues with my story._

___Another reminder to read the revised chapters 1-6, just so you guys get the damn message.  
_


	8. Confession & Change

_Sorry about the delay, I couldn't bring myself to write anything the past few days._

_NOTE: I have asked and received permission about using words, actions and events about asari from the lovely elizabeth carter, because her background lore that fills in the holes just fits the asari so damn well. If you have an issue PM me and I can show you the message she left.  
_

* * *

_**Year 2030 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni hallways. Two years passed**_**. Age eight  
**  
Councilor tevos was wandering the halls, taking in the sight of the tall marble pillars and the smooth stone that seemed to have been there from the dawn of time.  
She was wandering, facing an internal argument '_Should I help her pursue this course. Of course, I can't refuse the matriarch. But what if she has not gotten over athyeta. That is not for me to decide. No, but it could make her unstable. She needs someone to hold her and wipe the world away if only for a few hours, even I had that_'. Tevos frowned letting her mind wander to aria and what she had left. '_If only it were that easy_' she thought with a grim smile.

Her mind made up, she continued on through the lounge to shiala's quarters. Stopping at the door she knocked and buzzed her omni-tool.

Shiala was woken by a buzzing sound, she looked up to realise that it was her omni-tool alerting her that someone was at her door. She gathered her clothes and weapons then strode to the door.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy-eyed shiala glaring at whoever woke her. When she realised it was tevos she dropped all emotion from her face "Please come in, I am sorry if I might be grumpy, I have just woken up from a lovely dream" shiala states looking a little sheepish.

"It is fine, I was just coming to check on you shiala, I apologise for waking you" Tevos said with a smile.

Shiala shook her head "No it is fine, I needed to be up in forty anyway. What can I do for you today councilor"

"I just wanted to ask you some questions, if that is alright?" Tevos asked. Shiala nodded so she continued "If given the choice, would you migrate to another estate and if not, what would your reasons be"

Shiala cringed, she hoped that she missed it but she was very attentive. "No, I would not. Everything I hold precious to me is here on this estate, serving the matriarch, training asana and liara, mostly just being near them. I don't know why but spending time with them just makes me happy" Smiling shiala added "I now understand what the matriarch meant when she said 'Sometimes you can spend your entire life looking for something, for it to turn out you already have it' "

Tevos was intrigued "And what is that"

Shiala gave an ever so small shy smile "The best word I can use to describe it would be... Family" Shiala shook her head "I know that the children are not mine, but the way they react when they see me, and the way they treat me. It makes me feel like I am a mother tending to her younglings"

Tevos just thought for a long moment and then smiled "It seems like you have almost got everything you have ever wanted withing your grasp"

"Almost?" Shiala replied confused.

"Shiala, whatever game you are trying to play with the matriarch. Stop **tryi****ng** and just go for it" With a smile "A cautious huntress may think she is safe, but even she needs to risk sleep" and then she stands to leave, a blushing and confused shiala in her wake.

'_Her reaction to my statement tells me all I need to know, I hope she takes my advice while I inform the_ _matriarch_' Tevos thought with a smile, benezia will likely be pleased. Then with a devious smile '_Or she will be getting pleased soon_'

From a table, a commando is listening intently making notes and ending recordings. She frowns, this was not the job she signed up for. She was ordered to obtain information about the two children, shiala and benezia. Now that she realises what they mean to shiala and the fact that the broker is planning on abducting children she is not so sure of herself.

Stealing children is dangerous with normal asari, but stealing the child of a matriarch as powerful as benezia is plain suicidal. She decided that she was out, but as she was going to set up all her equipment a thought struck her '_Why dont I take this as my chance to get back at the shadow bastard, I can cripple him when it comes to benezia_' . Ah sweet revenge at last, she made the decision to wait for an oppertune time to make her admittance benezia and then left to go about being inconspicuous.

_**Year 2032 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni upper floor bedroom. Two years passed. Age ten** _

Asana looked around her room, it was about medium size, had a large thessian oak bed in the center, the walls were tall with a light pink-blue markings tracing them, it also had several shelves full of books with words she could not read. Her gaze lingered over a flower on her desk, it was a thessia burning rose. It was odd because it was usually sitting in it's pot. She quickly looked around the room again, trying to see anything else that had been put out of place. Her dresser's door was ever so slightly open and her bed's quilt has an ever so small crease near the bottom.

"Hmmm" she thought aloud " Who has been in my room"

She heard quiet giggling coming from the dresser, she stomped over to the dresser opened the door ever so slightly, suddenly liara jumped out knocking asana over as she was grabbed by her and dragged her down on top of her.

Both of them giving in to manic giggles as asana tried to worm her was out from under liara as she laid on her. Liara stopped giggling long enough to roll off of her before she started to choke. "I got you" she playfully taunted as she laid next to asana on the floor. Stopping and looking asana over, something she had not done in a long time, she noticed how black her hair had become, how she was steadily getting a caramel tan and how she had those little freckles. It made all the adults 'aaaw'. Liara almost felt jealous. The most striking change was her eyes, when she was born her irises were light blue. But now they were turning violet, when she was exited, sad or angry her irises seemed to turn a vibrant shade of purple. She had to say, asana was a very pretty girl.

Asana noticed her gaze and said "What" in her most innocent voice while her doe eyes spread out.

Liara looked back to her "Your eyes, they are a pretty shade of violet, sister"

She looked at liara curiously as the mention of the word 'sister' "Sister, it feels right to say that. But what is wrong with my eyes, should I ask mother if there is something wrong with me?" She asked getting a little scared.

"Yes, I think that might be for the best" smiling at her worrying.

**Year 2032 - Thessia, Armali, Hosue T'Soni gardens. **

After being directed to the gardens, asana and liara saw the matriarch in talks with another asari and decided to wait until they are finished. They leaned closer ever curious trying to hear what was being said.

"Matriarch" she said as she dipped her head "I am going to"..."I no longer want to help the broker" At the words 'Broker' benezia tilted her head with a smile, nodding to get her to continue.

Relived she did not attack she started pacing "The shadow broker asked me to"..."I realised that he planned on"... "asana and liara for"..."crossed the line, I may have followed worse orders but I stop at"..."children from a wealthy and powerful matrirach" she explaned while they strained to hear the her words.

Benezia gave an amused smile and said "I expected"..." reason of killing the late leassa is because I"..."put up to the task, and then I knew you"..."I am grateful for defying the broker, I must ask you"..."immediately and not tell the broker. Shiala"..."from the start like a firaxon shark on wounded prey, just waiting"..."not safe for you here"

After several minutes of hiding liara and asana both came out of their cover and ran to the matriarch hugging her as she dropped to her knee and embraced the two.

"It is good to be back in your presence, mother. Why were you talking to that weird commando, tesana?" they both chirped happily.

"As it is you, young ones. It is not important but know you are safe here. You look like you have something important on your mind, little?" Benezia prods.

Liara smiles at the use of her affection name "Yes, I think something might be wrong with sister. Her skin is changing color and her eyes too" She sounded almost pleading.

"I can only assume that you are going through a similar stage as little, she is finishing maidenhood and moving on to become a maiden, and while I must say while your eyes are quite striking, you are going to grow into a beautiful woman, my daughter. I fear you may send heads rolling" with a grin watching her blush while liara giggles. '_Shiala will be pleased by this turn of events, she has your eyes, methril_'

* * *

_This is where all the fluffy children stuff starts to wind down, while im not done with it yet. Alas it is time for the story to progress.  
_

_____NOTE: I have asked and received permission about using words, actions and events about asari from the lovely elizabeth carter, because her background lore that fills in the holes just fits the asari so damn well. If you have an issue PM me and I can show you the message she left._

___As always please review tell me if I missed grammar or spelling mistakes. PM me if you have an idea or issues with my story._


	9. Bonding & It begins

_**WARNING SEXYTIMES APLENTY THIS CHAPTER**  
_

_Shiala finally got some, and mmhmm it is quite something.  
_

_Key  
_

_Methril - Love/Lover or something similar depending on your region and language_**  
**

_Azure - A spot on the small of an asari's back that when stimulated with biotics is a very erogenous zone  
_

* * *

**Year 2032 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, Private bedroom  
**  
Benezia woke from a peaceful slumber, she started to smile when she felt a warm body holding hers. Last night had been somthing to remember, she had invited shiala up to her room for a talk when she started flirting, but this time she flirted back. Things escalated quickly, clothing was shed and the rest of the night was just a pleasure filled haze filled with cries and moans of ecstasy that made her very happy that her room was sound-proofed.

She lounged a little longer comfortable, before she felt shiala start to stir, she leaned down in her arms and ran a tongue along her neck folds causing Shiala to shiver with delight. She was greeted by a groggy "Morning, heh I guess I was not dreaming an I..." she was interrupted by a long and slow kiss that left tongues to war over the mouth, after she parted they just looked at each other "I have wanted this for longer that I care to admit" shiala blurted out.

"Then why did you wait so long to take it, and if I may be so bold to say methril. That I enjoyed that as much as you look like you did" she interrupted as shiala stopped caressing her wait with her hand, at the word methril as a silly grin slowly started to work its way onto her face.

Shiala moved her hands slowly around that one spot that every asari has on the small of their back "I did, and I like the sound of methril" she whispered in a hushed husky tone that made her body tingle with delight. Shiala lit her biotics around her fingers causing them to buzz and started a back-melting massage, after several minutes of her back being melted shiala moved her hand over that small spot, and sent a small biotic pulse through her lover's nervous system causing her to gasp and clench her eyes shut tight, hitting the azure like this was like having a mini-orgasm and with a meld the effect can ping-pong.

Benezia rolled over on top of shiala and started to lick the insides of her neck folds causing her to moan while her arms trailed to her breasts as shiala grabbed the sheets desperate to hold onto something, she took a nipple in one hand and a breast in the other as she worked them making her arch towards her while moaning '_That seems to have gotten her into the state I wanted_' shiala thought, she was about to say something when she was cut off by a finger teasing her entrance making her bite her lower lip to stop from screaming.

Benezia looked up from her ministrations to see a very aroused shiala, their eyes met and she nodded as two sets of eyes turned a swirling black as they entered the meld, the first thing she felt was an overwhelming sense of love and belonging from her but that was quickly clamped down out of fear as to what those emotions might overwhelm her, shiala gently coaxed her out.

'_Do not worry about hiding you fears from me, open yourself to me' _she did and was immediately surrounded in all that was benezia, like wrapping someone in a blanket made of pure love and happiness. Benezia entered to the knuckle with one finger, causing shiala moan and grind against her hand desperate for more contact,benezia happily obliged her request as she added another finger she could feel that familiar tingling of shared sensations as she gasped and bit her tongue trying to wrestle back some control, as she deepened the meld their bodies went into autopilot, writhing against each-other desperate to seek release.

_Shiala I do not know why you hide from me_

_I do not want to scare you away  
_

_You would never _She transmitted as she deepened the meld into a union and they became one, as the full forces of the emotions hit her she focused on not coming right there, but soon they both reached the edge and gained a end so good that benezia latched down on shiala's shoulder trying to find relief from the pleasure flowing through her._  
_

As they rode over the shock waves benezia retracted her teeth and when she saw what she had done went to apologise, through the remnants of the meld shiala reassured her it was fine and a little kinky for leaving her mark. With that thought she collapsed onto her and then fell into a deep sleep.

**Year 2032 - Unknown **

"Report" The distorted voice announced.

Tesana sighed "I was doing well within th compound but matron shiala suspected me and I had to pull out, here are the partial scans I was able to retrieve" she started to pace as she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for an awnser.

After reviewing the files it growled because this only showed the lower level entrances not the higher level. He knew a front on attack was hopeless because of the amount of commandos and it location itself. "What were you able to learn about matron shiala and matriarch benezia" It commanded.

_'Half-truths, yes that would work'_ she thought "Matron shiala and matriarch benezia have become very attached to the children, and they are very nearly never left alone. Only when they are sleeping and even then the door has guards posted at it's doors are they in a room alone" She said with a smile happy that the broker could not see her face '_Thats going to be a fun retrieval'_ she thought.

The broker sighed "Very well agent tesana, report back to the safe house in armali and I will decide where to go with you" then it cut the feed.

"I have developed that the chance that she is lying is under 0.001 percent" the drone informed chipper as always.

It looked at a few dossiers "When is wetwork squad omega ready for assignment?" it commanded.

"They have temporarily retired so that 'they can visit an important social figure and enjoy life a little' I quote, they will be unavailable for several year's" she drone informed still damn chipper.

"Very well, tell them that when they are done relaxing I have a very well paying job for them" it ordered as it glanced back over the data feeds.

**Year 2037 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, upper bedroom. Five years passed. Age 15**

Liara watched asana getting changed next to a mirror, she noticed how very beautiful asana was growing up to be. She was tall, her breasts were large, her face was perfect and she had a dancer's body as its curves flowed into one-another. Liara looked at asana and realised that she had a crush. She thought about this for a while before being brought out of her ruminations by asana.

"Liaraaaa, Liara" she said starting to shake her by the shoulders.

"What?" she asked giving that playful look, happy to be near her.

"You were staring of into nothing" she said looking concerned as she sat Liara down on the bed.

"I am fine, I was just thinking" _'About you'_ she added mentally

Asana still innocent to the ways of the world would not understand what a crush is if someone explained it to her. So she just shrugged looking her over again then standing and finishing getting changed.

"Why do we have to wear this, Liara?" she asked confused and pacing.

"Because shiala said to, silly" she said with a giggle. Asana just smiled and finished getting her uniform on. It was blue and red, the lower half fit snugly around the waist and clung to her curves, while the top half was the same but offering some protection, it was the perfect mixture of sensuality and protection and Liara though she looked gorgeous.

"Fine, let's go" she said as she made her way to the training center skipping with glee.

_Later_

Liara and asana were lined up with 20 other fifteen-year old's, while everyone fidgeted and slumped staring entranced by asana, she stood ramrod straight like someone had put a stick up her ass.

"Are we in trouble" Asana whispered to Liara, slightly worried.

"No, Shiala did not look angry or concerned, I think it will be a new exercise of some sort" Liara says looking around, getting possessive at all the stares Asana was receiving.

Shiala and another asari wearing their commando leathers walk out from one of the doors, they walk up the line looking over everyone and said "Ok, listen up. Today is the start of your martial discipline and biotics training, no this is not a punishment all asari of your age do this, and if you do well you can be fast tracked into a commando regiment" Getting a few exited stares, asana one of them.

She started pacing along the line "If you disobey, you will be punished. So listen up, you will only speak when spoken to by me or my fellow trainer here strike mistress Verada, and you are to obey every command without question, are we clear?" she said in a no-nonsense voice.

A chorus of "Yes, strike mistress Shiala"

That brought a smile to her face "Very well, for now we will start with meditation and patience building exercises. If you do well we will then move on to concentration and power building of your biotics" That got a few nodding.

"Very well, follow me in here" she walked off to a large room filled with meditation pillows and padded walls. Shiala nodded to Liara and Asana as they instinctively take up positions on the pillows and begin the exercise.

"Now cross your legs and put your hand's like this and then...

* * *

_Finally moved out of child!shep land and onto somewhat teen!shep. Wont be here long, next few chapter will take us over the next oh I dont know, one hundred years?_

_____As always please review tell me if I missed grammar or spelling mistakes. PM me if you have an idea or issues with my story._

_____There is going to be slower writing from here on out because I am getting back into my normal routine not just using all my spare time so I apologise.  
_


	10. Eye candy & The great escape

**Year 2043 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni training room. Six years passed, Age twenty one**

Eighteen out of twenty potential commandos are left, the other two having been lost to being impatient and not following the rules. Today the remaining eighteen are having their first biotic lesson after having six years of discipline and meditation.

"Younglings, today we will move on to biotics" that caused several gleeful smiles, asana and liara were not bothered because they trained with them daily anyway. "Shepard, come forward and help me demonstrate" Shiala and liara had gotten into the habit of calling asana, Shepard in public or in front of the other trainees.

She nods and saunters casually over to shiala making sure to sway her hips, bows to tradition and then takes her stance. While doing this, out of the corner of her eye she notices people staring at her with hunger in their eyes and not looking at the methods. She had reached that awkward limbo stage when you become a maiden fully. She grew lovely curves that met one another, perfectly outlining her backside and breasts, she definitely had traits from shiala, her high cheek bones and a button nose, she had also started to reach the age where she was having fantasies about sex.

So while she understood the hunger they had, she simply wished that she could avoid all the stares and whispers she received behind her back, because she looked different. Sure she looks drop dead gorgeous and she turned many heads, but that didnt stop the occasional teasing she received from a mean alien or that one person in her group that did not like her violet eyes, and teased her for having 'weird things that poke out of your head' as ears or for having hair.

She stopped her motions and turned to the group ignoring the look shiala gave her and said in a seductive tone "I am sorry, but I do belive it is impolite to stare at someones ass. If you want some you will have to wait", causing several people to blush and look away while shiala laughed and whispered in her ear "I have a feeling that when you finish your hunt, that you will be the sought after mate" causing her to blush and smile, letting her imagination run free.

Liara just glared at everyone, she had eyes for her long before anyone else but she was too shy to show it. She had a feeling asana knew but did not bring the matter up because she either felt the same way or she did not want to embarrass her the same way. Regardless she still knew about the fact that she could not bring it up with asana through nerves and it made her downright angry that another maiden would be the first to make her claim. She pushed the thought to the back of her head as the line all put their eyes on asana again, but this time looking at her technique not her backside.

Shiala just looked amused, '_Aaah, I remember when I was a maiden, running around fucking everything that I could see. Those were the days_' she thought as she reminisced pretending to ignore the glare liara held. She knew liara fancied a piece of that but was too shy to make mention of it and would rather read a book, or dig a hole in the garden. She cleared her throught as she signaled asana to continue the demonstration.

She held her arms in a viper stance, good for attack and defence as she built her energy. When shiala signaled she released it toward's the metal plate as a throw, hitting it in the middle and knocking it flat to the ground with a large clang. Several of the crowd stared as they had not known that she had been training with her biotics while others started hopping hoping to be picked next to try.

**Year 2043 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, benezia's ( and shiala's) bedroom. **

Shiala buzzed the door and after several seconds it opened to reveal benezia sitting at her desk working on something. Shiala looked around the room, it had been recently re-decorated. The walls of stone were given a silvery-brown coat of paint while the pillars were given a layer of white, while several painting's were moved around. There was a desk,chair and a dresser on the left side of the room. In the middle there is a large king-sized bed with a large thessian wood head-board and pink sheets. And to the right there was a door that lead to the bathroom and a small lockbox for keeping 'adult' items.

She started towards benezia, showing she was in the mood for a talk by keeping her hips mechanically straight. Benezia looked up to see her standing several meters away from her on the other side of the desk.

"You have something on your mind, shiala?" she asked as greeting.

"Yes, I was observing the way the students look at asana today. You know what maidens are like at their age, but the problem is that liara had gotten very angry at everyone looking at asana as such. If I would dare I would place it as possesiveness"

Benezia knew liara was attached to asana but not in that way, "That may be, but I do not think at this time she reprociates the feelings, and after the hunt she will have so many vying for her body liara will certainly lose her chance"

"Sadly, that is true but asana needs to go out and see the galaxy like that, and she cannot do so if she is stuck with one partner at such a young age" shiala stated starting to pace, as it was one of her ticks when she was thinking.

"Yes I suppose, but it is going to hurt liara when it happens" benezia lamented.

"Perhaps in the future when they are older, will they have their chance" she said as she stopped pacing and moved over to lick her neck folds, gaining a shiver of delight from benezia.

"Is this how you wish to play this game?" she said as she picked shiala up with her biotics and threw her onto the bed. She started to strip as she made her way over to her 'lockbox' and took a long blue-purple dildo with a sensory attachment and placed it in her slick warmth.

Shiala watched this and in preparation spread her legs and licked her lips. As benezia descended she put shiala's arms above her head in biotic cuffs and then she...

**Year 2043 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni mess hall. **

Asana and liara were walking through side by side talking, as in asana was talking and liara was glaring at everyone. She noticed this and said in a hushed playful tone "Dont worry liara, they will get bored of looking soon-enough" and then stopped to grab a plate of food left by one of the thessian berry rolls.

Liara thought about it and decided that no, they would not tire and simply wait for the hunt. The time when an asari passes a test of endurance, strength and guerilla tactics, they are considered mature enough to start having sexual encounters, even encouraged. Liara was not looking forward to the hunt, it was only four years until her and asana's hunt. She sighed and just took a plate.

**Year 2043 - Unknown**

"I don't want excuses broker, you want to get this intel and get paid, then I want that child" the salarian almost screeched.

The broker just growled, "Sehmna, you do not make demands of **me.** I only have made this decision because of the amount of intel being thrown my way. The child is defended better than you think"

Sehmna just ground her teeth "How long, broker" she practically spat.

"Soon" it growled and then cut the link.

"Drone, I want omega team to prep and grab their gear, move them to the thessia safe house" the broker barked.

"Message sent" it chirped.

**Year 2044 - Thessia, Armali, Armali safe house. One month passed.**

Tela Vasir, Ex-commando, mercenary and utterly dangerous.

Tela looked around the base, there was two other asari preparing for the abduction, they were like her wearing commando leather's as to not spook the child if they are seen. Tela passes the silencer modification to a teammate where she quickly slots it on the end of her gun.

Tela smiles, "This is probably going to be one of the hardest retrieval missions yet. As such you are free to leave now you two" neither of them did as her smile grew wider.

_Later at House T'Soni_

After sneaking their way through several levels of security and placing two commandoes unconscious they finally made their way to the upper floor bedroom area. They lured the commandos out and replaced them with her teammates, tela entered asana's room quietly peeking her head around the doorway. Inside stood her target talking quite animatedly with another asari of around her age. '_Liara, must be_' she thought '_The boss did say that We would get paid double if we got her too_' with a smirk.

She wiped emotion off of her face and entered her room as casually as possible trying to look as if she fit right in. Before she would have expected for one of her age she turned and looked to her and just blinked in surprise.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked cordially, but tela could hear the tones of distrust in them. Not a good start.

She smiled a faked gentle smile "Hello, I am tela, I was just looking around and I thought I heard an argument going on in here"

They looked to eatch-other skeptically, "No, when we discus things we can get... animated"

Liara looked her up and down "I do not recognise you, are you new?" she said as she stepped back.

Tela froze, danm that question why did they have to be so smart "Yes, I am fairly new I was just checking, I will leave now" as she went to the door she dropped a camera in the corner.

As she stepped outside she looked to her squad-mates and smiled as they ignored her like a lump of plastic. After ten or so minuets they started arguing again, tela mouthed 'silencer' to her companion. She passed it over and fit it on her stunner.

She opened the door slightly as she found her targets, she lined up her shots and fired twice hitting both times, one in the back and another in the chest as they dropped like bricks. She holstered her weapon as she moved over to collect them she felt something hit her back hard, throwing her to the ground.

She spun around and saw her teammates dead outside and with a purple asari wearing commando leathers behind her. She jumped back dodging her assault and landed a blow to her face making her stumble. The asari caught her footing quickly and returned with a leg sweep, tela quickly realised that this was an experienced commando and that she should leave before she alerts the entire estate. After trading a few punches and kicks she worked her way to the door then turned as she broke off into a run. She expected the asari to follow her but she did not instead checking on the children.

'Shiala, that must have been shiala' tela thought, 'why now of all times do you stop to check the damn kids'. She jumped into her boat and set it to autopilot back to the base, thinking of ways that she could explain this failure. She slammed her fist down onto the side making the water ripple with biotics and growled.

_Back at the estate_

Shiala hit her alarm on the omni-tool to alert to intruders and called them to the bedroom. She knelt down to check for wounds, she saw none and was puzzled '_What put them in this state then?'_ then the awnser hit her, a stunner. She stopped fussing over them as she rolled them over onto their backs and put them against the wall as she waited.

As commandos burst through the door stepping over the corpses she yelled "About time you got here, what took you so long, And I want to know how she got his far into the compund without being detected" she commandos bent down to search the squadies for personal effects.

The two started to stir and shiala leaned down over them trying to confirm if there is any permanent damage. When asana's eyes opened she immediately said "Shiala, what happened? There was this weird commando, she left and then after we started talking again everything went black" she grabbed ahold of shiala tears threatening to fall because she was scared.

Shiala recognised this and started a soothing meld '_Shh, do not worry you are safe now, I took care of her_' she thought to her as she sent a wave of calming reassurance. Asana calmed a little and then brought out the memory for shiala to see.

Shiala watched and was not impressed, how did she get up here and what happened to the door guards.

She ended the meld and gave her a kiss to the forehead, "You are safe" she soothed

At this point liara started to stir, she moaned from stiff muscles and then suddenly was alert looking around as if she was about to attack, the turned her head to her right and saw shiala kneeling next to asana talking to her. She cleared her throat, shiala turned from asana and said calmly "What do you remember?"

"There was this strange asari, she talked, left and I thought that was the end of it, but then about ten minuets later I saw her head poke through the door and before I could act she had shot me and asana" she looked confused and tired.

Shiala simply took asana and placed her in bed then lead liara into her own in the next room. When she returned she was about to ask but the commando beat her to it and said "The shadow broker, they had high end equipment and a shadow broker ear piece"

Shiala growled, the broker tried to take **her **children from her, she was not pleased "Stay here and make sure to guard this area, I will inform the matrirach"

As she turned to leave she heard snickering "Yeah, 'inform' ok. Its not like we can hear what you do up there as..." she was cut off as the door closed

_Benezia's office_

"Matriarch there has been an atempted abduction by the shadow broker, I killed two and one got away" she said cutting to the chase.

Benezia seemed to regard this and said in a calming tone "I have expected this to happen for many years now, why do you think I suggested that you go down and check on them?"

"You knew about this and did not tell me?" she almost shouted before she amended "I.. I am sorry matriarch, I was just worried but they seem to be fine physically" shiala replied relief and a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Dont worry about it, would you like to show me what happened, methril" she said as she stood and sauntered with swaying hips over to the bed.

Shiala followed her eagerly and grasped a hand to initiate the meld "Embrace eternity" she muttered before recalling the memories of her, asana and liara's memories.


	11. Politics & Teasing

_IM BACK, sorry it took so long I ran out of writing mojo._**  
**

_Farily interesting chapter.  
_

* * *

**Year 2044 - Unknown**

The broker waited with interest as Tela slowly appeared over holo-table. He looked at her to see if he could tell the awnser to if she had been succesful, but he only met that blank stare.

After several seconds of a stare off "Broker I have bad news. My team and I reached the children and I had them under, but that bitch Shiala. She interrupted us. She killed my team and I barely escaped to the boat before the entire estate was barreling down on that room"

The broker did not even react, taunting Tela with silence to get her worked up. "Hmm, leave all of your broker equipment at the base and wipe your personal hard-drive. You are no longer a shadow broker operative" It delivered "Dont even think about betraying me, you only got off lightly because I _may_ need your skills in the future"  
and with that the broker cut the line.

"Drone, give me a direct link to the salarian councilor" the broker ordered.

After several seconds of ringing it connected as she appeared "Sehmna, I have news about the capture"

She looked around "Yes, yes get on with it, am very busy" she snapped.

The broker annoyed by her tone just said "It was not successful and I am rescinding the bounty, 'somehow' they found out about my involvement. If any of this reaches me I am pointing the blame at you"

She ground her teeth and was about to shout something when the broker cut the line.

"Drone, she will be planning to betray me. I want you to leak information about her involvement to Benezia" The broker smiled '_This is going to have an interesting result_'

**Year 2044 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni, Benezia's office**

Benezia was working away at one of her terminals, planning an event she had commissioned when she got a buzz, indicating that her assistant was trying to contact her. She reached over and flicked the switch "Yes?" she asked.

"Matriarch, there has been an update on the attempted abduction. One of our agents has found something" she replied.

Benezia sat up straight and said "Very well, send it to me now"

A few seconds later Benezia was reading the transcript of an intercepted shadow broker call '_Hmm, the salarian councilor, I will have Tevos deal with this. I wonder why it leaked this conversation on purpose, oh revenge, the oldest of foes _'

"Give me contact to councilor Tevos"

"Done"

"Greetings Benezia, how was your day" she asked curious with a straight face.

"It could have gone better, but that is why I am here to talk to you" she let that linger as to try to provoke a reaction "It would appear, that the salarian councilor has been making some deals that anger me a great deal" she said as she sent the transcription to Tevos.

After about 20 seconds Tevos looks back up with anger and disbelief on her face "Do we know what deals she was making that the broker could not get ahold of?" she asked trying to keep her tone neutral.

Benezia sighed "Yes, they were attempting to take Liara and Asana, for what I don't know, all I know is that one got away and the broker has given up the hunt"

At hearing the younglings names Tevos stiffened and rage slowly spread its way onto her perfect face as she screwed up her eyebrow-markings, she was like an aunt to the children. The things she was planning to do to Sehmna when she got her hands on her...

"I take it that you know, that I would like you to show Sehmna what happens when you try something of this caliber" Benezia said as she pushed her down the right path.

"Yes" Tevos ground out the words as she closed her squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop her from growling with rage "I will make it perfectly clear Benezia"

"Good, I owe you many favors then. Also could you send Aria and Lissete my regards" and she cut the connection leaving a flustered Tevos behind to stare dumbly, '_HOW DOES SHE KNOW_' her mind screamed at her, but after re-consideration '_I am just grateful that she has not taken it the wrong way_'.

**Year 2044 - Citadel, Presidium, Councilor Sehmna's office**

The salarian councilor was working happily behind her desk when she head her omni-tool buzz, she looked over to it and saw that it was a message from her assistant saying that 'Councilor Tevos would like to see you immediately'. '_Hmm, sounds important. I wonder... no how could she have learned about that, but still_'

"Send her up please" She replied expecting something mundane "Quickly"

_A long elevator ride later_

Tevos entered Sehmna's office and stomped straight over to the desk and threw down the pad she had, completely ignoring the look of shock for being so aggressive "Read" Tevos commanded her tone dripping with venom.

The salarian councilor read the data-pad and then just shrugged "I do not see what the problem is, I was simply gathering some intelligence" she lied a blatant lie.

Tevos saw through it and seethed "I know what you were typing to get, really councilor?" she shook her head in disbelief "You thought you could steal the children from the most influential matriarch in the galaxy and get away with it" she all but yelled.

The salarian councilor was unused to seeing Tevos so angry about anything, she did not want to admit it but it scared her. She was unsure how to respond, Tevos had caught her and she would be in massive trouble if Benezia ever found out "Please, do not be hasty. We can work this out, don't kill me" she pleaded as she started to back up.

Tevos just laughed "I am not going to kill you" she let this sink in with a grim smile "But I am going to release what has happened to the CNN. See what the public has to say about the attempted abduction of one Liara T'Soni, as asana is classified she will be left out. But Liara on her own is _**more** _that enough to put you out of office" she threatened slowly that old venom coming to the surface.

The salarian councilor could only stare blankly, she had been caught and now she was going to lose her position in council space. On Sur'kesh it might have been acceptable but not here. '_What was I thinking, trying to take some of the most well-guarded children in the world. And then relying on the damn broker to keep it hush-hush?_  
_ She knew the broker did it to stop her plan at revenge of the failed mission but this quickly?_' "It appears, that I should get my office ready for the next councilor and wear something suitable for the media" she said deadpan.

Tevos looked a little surprised at how easily she had given up, but then remembered that she was a salarian and that had probably been several hours worth of consideration for her. On that note Tevos took her pad, turned and padded gracefully across the room into the elevator, to go and alert the media that she was coming.

**Year 2044 - Citadel, Presidium, Citadel News Network (CNN) **

An asari reporter started as she looked around"Breaking news, an anonymous individual donated evidence to the CNN and C-SEC about Councilor Sehmna and a plot to abduct Matriarch Benezia's daughter, Liara T'Soni. So far there it has been identified that she went through the shadow broker to try for this but the sent team failed. The abduction of such a high ranking member of society, even if just attempted is an act of treason and will be treated as such"  
she announced looking for the crowd to gasp.

"We do not currently know who the replacement will be but they are recommending Dalatrass Mervel for the position, this was CNN, signing out"

**Year 2046 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni**

Liara was sitting on Asana's bed while she got changed out of her training leather's, contemplating if she should take a sneak peak or not. eventually she decided that it could not hurt, and she had been in there for quite a time.

As she peeked her head around the corner she heard the rustling of clothes, soon she came out of the room wearing nothing. Liara tried to avert her eyes but they felt as if they were glued in place. As she finally changed where she was looking Asana turned around while shouting "Liara, have you seen my clo..." she just stopped in the end.

Liara was confused and highly embarrassed at seeing her naked, but Asana just seemed to take it in her stride as she walked around the room looking for them. Sometimes Liara swore she bent over just so that she could taunt her. "Asana, do you not think it would be a good idea to put some clothes on?" Liara asked still flustered.

She simply laughed "I am comfortable in my skin, but if you insist I will get dressed" she said as she bent over to pick up her panties, socks, trousers and her shirt, asari did not use bra's as they found their clothing did a fine job on its own.

Liara turned to leave but not before sneaking a glance at Asana as she seemed to be purposefully giving her great angles of her backside.

Liara waked off letting the embarrassment drain from her, '_That was almost as bad as the time I walked in on her 'exploring' herself, to learn that like all asari she still needed the meld' _she thought with a wry smile.

"Someday" Liara whispered to herself.

_Back at the room_

Asana was thinking to herself about the waves of arousal and embarrassment she could feel coming from Liara with her empathy, then again the reverse is also true "Hmm, Liara is indeed interested in my body, I don't know why but that explains why she keep's getting so damn jealous when other's stare at me". Asana is not sure what her reaction should be, the others she felt pulled to because of their bodies. But Liara, there was just a small primal something calling her to Liara, urging her to take what she want's. '_But then why do I hesitate? Soon I can do as I wish in those regards, but thinking about Liara like that makes me feel light-headed and there is a strange bubbly feeling in my chest_'

"I would ask Sha'ira but she has moved to the citadel, I don't want to talk to mother about this. I guess I could ask Shiala" she openly mused to herself. Thinking Shiala was more than likely the better choice, she made her mind up to ask her soon.

* * *

_AN: In asari term's 'soon' means from months to years, just a note._

_Sorry it took so long to happen, I just kind of lost my writing mojo there for a while  
_

_______As always please review tell me if I missed grammar or spelling mistakes. PM me if you have an idea or issues with my story._


	12. The test

_Meh-chapter. lets a few things out of the box but kinda tame._

_Next chapter I might get some hate for because the idea of the hunt (I.E The great hunt) originaly came from the lovely Elizibeth Carter and her story 'Rising from the ashes'.  
NOTE: I HAVE PERMISSION FROM HER TO USE THIS IN MY STORY SO DONT BITCH TO ME ABOUT STEALING IDEAS UNFAIRLY, IT JUST FITS MY STORY TOO WELL NOT TO US_

* * *

**Year 2047** - **Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni Shiala's room Age 24 - 2 weeks until the hunt **

Shiala leaned back in her chair smiling slightly while she turned over thoughts in her head. Earlier today Asana had paid her a visit, and like most asari she skirted the subject until she found the right moment and just let it out. Asana was like a daughter to her and so, she would help her in any way she could, that ranged from biotic training to fire-arms training to manners and advice, she was a lifeline to Asana, she needed her. And so it came to her duty to have one of 'those' talks with her.

She said that she felt light-headed and bubbly around this person and that she felt that they were interested as well, although she did not specify who this was Shiala got a strange niggling feeling that it could be Liara, when she thought about it at first it made no sense but when she looked deeper it all came together, Liara defiantly had her eyes on Asana, there were not many that even got to see her apart from her training class other than Liara and the way she had inferred that they were close already, pointed to Liara.

She was at an impass as to what to think, she thought that it was strange that the two that had grown up side-by-side would ever grow into a relationship, but at the same time happy that perhaps Liara would not be disappointed and would find some happiness. Her mind was where no asari ever wants it to be , a fog of incisiveness.

With a sigh she stood and started to go about the days choices, deliberating what to do and think.

**Year 2047 - Thessia, Armali, House T'Soni gardens 13 days until the hunt **

Benezia was walking through the gardens, looking at the neatly assorted lines and circles of flowers with trimmed bushes and trees with long and weepy branches making it look like it is made of water. As she padded across the grass she turned to look at the two other matriarch's accompanying her Matriarch Merna and Matriarch Delana, the two that were with her when she made the decision to with Asana.

They were looking around admiring the deep green grass and blue and red flower petals, they continued to walk until they noticed Asana sitting on the grass talking animatedly to someone, they moved forward a little and observed Liara sitting lotus style while arguing with Asana over the contents of a datapad. Smiling as the small family moment the matriarch's moved back to Benezia who was walking towards the two, she stopped about ten meters away and just sat and watched them argue, smile then start laughing aloud as they fell back on to the grass.

Benezia had brought them here to see the two and see how Asana reacted with being near asari so they could determine if she would be the first non-asari to embark on the hunt. Only asari went on the hunt as it was their passage from maidenhood into becoming a maiden and because it was a deeply religious affair that attuned them to the waves of thessia. Other more logical reasons were than most non-asari did not have biotics to keep themselves safe, they did not have the body to resist the deep ocean pressures and the fact that they could simply not hold their breath long enough to last the hunt.

So they were here today to determine if Asana would be allowed and be capable of the hunt. They would test her time at holding her breath and her bones desity for the pressure.

As they made their way their way over to the two they were still blissfully unaware of the trio,laughing and giggling till the worlds content they watched her social interaction. '_Sh__e follows the doctrine of athame so the religious aspect is moot, she is happy with Liara so she seems stable_' Delana's musing were interrupted by Benezia calling them over.

They stood and started to walk to Benezia while eying the other two with confusion. When they arrived Asana opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Beenzia saying "Liara, Asana this is Matriarch's Delana and Merna they are here to asses Asana" the she turned and waved for them to follow her as she made her way towards the estate medbay, leaving two confused and slightly nervous maidens to follow.

When they arrived at the medbay Benezia announced "Asana, we are here today to see if you can participate in the hunt physically. Would you please remove you clothing and lay down on the bed here" Asana striped without shame, living with asari made one used to their own skin. She walked over to the bed and laid down just as the medbays nurse arrived and started to lay out the scanning equipment.

The nurse turned to Asana as Liara looked over Asana's body hungrily "This is just a simple scan to see the denseness of your bones, there is nothing to be worried about, although while we are doing the procedure we will ask if you can hold your breath the entire time as that is the second thing needed" she informed and commanded.

Liara looked on confused and then understanding while the matriarch's looked on interested in the result

After sixty-seven minuets of holding her breath while being scanned Asana finally let out her breath and gasped for air "About usual time for holding one's breath, and the scans tell me that the bones should be able to handle the stresses. Also I discovered something quite interesting, asari have two spinal columns that run parallel so they can absorb shock better, but this is not seen in any other non-asari species, the reason I mentioned this is because Asana has nearly finished growing a second column . We know that she only had one when she was a child but the fact her body is actively growing another is most confusing and simply amazing, a non-asari who can grow or re-grow entire bones or bone segments has never been seen before matriarch" the nurse chipped along happily, smiling in an almost dream-like state.

Asana could only hear little parts of the conversation but she did not really care, she had done as asked and it seemed that she was going for the hunt, that was considered a success for her, so she laid back and stared at Benezia with those striking purple-violet eyes.

Benezia observed passively while inwardly surprised that Asana had done something that could shock her again."Matriarch's I do belive this answers your questions about if she is able for the hunt, now I have given this my approval I must ask what is your choice?" she asked in a persuading manner.

Delana instantly announced "I was happy to let her along in the first place, but I needed to be sure that I was not just sending her off to her death" stumping Merna before she got the chance to deny the request.

Merna frowned at her but held her tongue as she knew that she had been out voted. "Very well then, to the hunt she goes" Her reply was that simple even though it was underlined with disapproval which the other two ignored.

Liara smiled widely as she ran over to Asana to whisper the news to her, she could not be happier as they were finally going to have a chance to use all the biotic skills they had been learning over the last 17 years. Finally a chance to warp something bigger that a piece of paper, a chance to fully let loose a throw not in fear that they would break something. And even to be able to use some of the less used abilities like barriers, stasis fields and singularities. They were smiling at one-another in excitement as Asana started a brief meld to show Liara an idea that she had, Liara immediately opened herself and drank in the feeling of Asana as she smiled at theidea. 'That sounds fun' echoed through the meld from Liara.

* * *

_______As always please review tell me if I missed grammar or spelling mistakes. PM me if you have an idea or issues with my story._

_I am pleased pleased with how the story is progressing, a little slow mabie but it is still going none the less.  
_


	13. The hunt: Preperation

**_A/N: Once again I make note that I have received permission to use the great hunt in my story from Eli (PM me if you need proof) , sorry to all you people bitching but the hunt is just an amazing concept and it fit what I wanted to do with my story anyway.  
_**

**_After this chapter things will start to speed up, as there is the next 50 years of things that I am going to skim over in a few chapters, although I DO have some fun ideas as to what I can do with her when the hunt is over. (Or what she can do *wiggles eyebrows*)_  
**

**_addendum: after the 50 years is up I plan on taking a lot more time with what I am writing, instead of having scenes every couple of years I plan on having 3-5 chapters of second to second content and then skipping forward a few years. (THIS WONT HAPPEN IN THE ME TIMELINE SO DONT WORRY, IT WILL ALWAYS BE SECOND TO SECOND)  
_**

* * *

**Year 2047 - Unknown location **

Sitting at the desk, the broker watched its feeds fly by, searching for anything related to Asana, it might not be getting the intel from the old salarian councilor, but that does not mean its want for her is sated.

"Broker, Operative Murat has reported in, she reports that she has an idea relating to Matriarch Benezia's children. It is waiting on your screen for review" the brokers drone alerted it happily.

The broker stopped his scanning and looked at the file, operative Murat if given approval would take one of the submarine and take Asana during her hunt leaving everyone to think that she had drowned or the shark had eaten her, leaving no-one to go searching for her. The idea was genius so it quickly forwarded his approval and turned its head to the drone "I want you to send operative Murat a 20,000 credit bonus for this idea if she pulls it off successfully" it ordered.

"Yes, shadow broker" the drones simple reply.

'_This time, you will be mine_' the broker thought while smiling in anticipation.

**Year 2047 - Thessia, Armali, Armali reef's, Boat One. Age 25  
**

Asana, Liara, Shiala and several huntresses were waiting on the first boat to be given the signal to start, while Shiala would take Asana and Liara down on their hunt the huntresses would wait for the shark's corpse to surface, as this could take up to several days there were many doing shifts ready to alert the other huntresses, as the firaxon sharks could weigh up to a hefty 50 tonnes and grow to over 30 meters they would be needed to either defend the boat or to lift the shark's corpse to the boat.

Liara and Asana were looking around the deck, anxious about what is to come. Liara's thought's drifted to Asana, what she would do to her when she returned to the surface and what she hoped could form around the two while Asana's thought kept running over what was to happen, they briefly stopped on Liara before she pushed that to the back of her mind, '_there will be time for that late_r' she thinks to herself, Asana was not usually nervous but when it came to Liara her stomach felt like she was flying in zero-gravity.

Shiala looked over the two with a mixture of anticipation and amusement, she could imagine the two thinking about each other and it made her heart melt behind that stone face exterior, and anticipation because she loved that feeling she got from being forced to run but then getting her revenge by killing the shark. She had prepared the two as much as she could but now all that was left was for the two to follow her lead and perform to the best they could. While she knew that they _could_ perform in the hunt, it was a matter as to whether they _would_.

The huntresses gathered around the deck were all looking at Asana, they though that she looked beautiful but were confused as to what she was, they were more skeptical that she could even perform the hunt. They quietly conversed between themselves, mostly talking about Asana some wondering why the matriarch were dishonoring the goddess by letting an alien into the hunt, others giving a quick prayer that she makes it through un-harmed as the first.

As the time come's around several other boats stopped about 200 meters of the stern and bow making a line. About half an hour later the announcement came through the boat's load-speakers telling Asana, Liara and Shiala to take their daggers, unrobe and submerge. At the announcement several asari civilian and military alike clustered along the side of the boat waiting in anticipation, one sneaky asari drew a small hover-cam in hopes of taking a vid of this occurence but before she even got to turn the camera on it was warped by a huntress then she was sternly told off by her, the rest of the group turned and saw the melted hover-cam on the ground and just shook their head's while muttering "Reporters".

After several minuets the trio made their way out from the sub-deck nude save for carrying a long black-silver dagger designed to pierce the thick skin of a firaxon and then to dig in, giving the hunted a grip on the shark. Following Shiala they made their way over to the edge of the boat and lined up next to each other. Sparing quick glances at each other Liara and Asana watched Shiala fall back into the water and after a second repeat the action themself.

Asana quickly spun in the water trying to get a bearing on which way in up caught sight of shiala floating next to her with Liara to her left. She made her way over to her side, "Follow me" Shiala commanded Asana nodded to her and took a deep breath, she submerged heading for the vast coral reef spanning several kilometers, Asana's eyesight eventually cleared as her body reacted by creating a small but virtually invisible layer of skin over her eye, she was used to this reaction and it felt natural to her even though to humans it was not, as it had happened several times while training for the hunt with Shiala who mistook the slight shimmer effect that it had on her eye for crying, and when she corrected her saying that she was not crying and did not feel anything in her eyes Shiala informed her that this happened to asari when the submerged underwater to keep their eyes safe but was not surprised that it happened to her as her body seemed to be changing into a mix of the best and worst of the two races, an interesting thing that if given enough time would change her internal and external anatomy permanently.

After getting acclimatised Asana took in her surroundings, '_it is breathtaking_' she thought as she had to consciously stop herself from gasping, she was in a reef that seemed to stretch on forever, it was a mixture of vibrant red and yellow sea-plants that glowed slightly greenish and grew everywhere and the dull grey-green of the rock itself. As she started towards Shiala she noticed Liara in a similar state of amazement while Shiala was radiating amusement quite strongly. She stopped to look where Liara was looking and all she saw was rocks, then she saw a small yellow creature striped with green poke through a hole in the reef, it seemed to look around for a moment before entering its hole again. Asana was about to turn to Shiala again when she felt her radiating mischief so she stopped, after looking for a few seconds she saw the fish lazily swim out of the hole and after a second it was followed by another and then another, all three watched entranced by the growing number of fish as they started to swim in a small circle that grew larger as more fish joined it. Suddenly she felt a pull on her mind telling her to lower her mental barriers, as she did so she felt Shiala and Liara slip into a three-way meld as they could not speak under-water this was how they would communicate, smiling at the feeling of entering their minds she knew Liara felt the same way while shiala was still amused by their behaviour.

_These are thessian illmura fish, they are famous for this strange activity they do when they form into a group _Shiala thought to them

_Why do this?_ Liara mentally questioned while knitting her brows in thought

_Always the knowledge seeker Liara_ Asana thought with a smirk

_It is speculated that they do this to form into a shoal and as a form of detecting what is in the area, for instance an asari's version would be using an aura to detect where things are_ Shiala informed, her voice taking on the strict tone she has when she was teaching

This does not go unnoticed by Asana who is amused by Liara still being fixated

_I heard that_ Liara though to Asana in a lecturing tone in response to her thought

Shiala just shook her head _We need to start moving to find an air pocket and something suitable to bleed for the sharks attention, unless you are volunteering_

_Yes I suppose we do_ Liara thought to them disappointed and feeling slightly empty as the meld started to recess

The meld ended slowly, being in a meld is strange as the concept of time gets warped, you can think to another a sentence that would take ten seconds to say physically in less than a second and they can interpret it in even less time, so this conversation only took several seconds but even in that short time the illmura had been shoaled and were moving away from them towards the reef.

Asana followed shiala as she took of towards the reef near the area the fish left, she guessed that there might be air pockets there and that the fish would not choose an area filled with predators to rest. After several minuets of swimming they reached the lower levels of the reef, down at these depths Asana could feel the pressure start to affect her body, nowhere near deep enough to be of concern but she could still feel it on her ribs, she spared a glance to Liara and Shiala and she could see that Liara was affected aswell but Shiala looked unaffected. After swimming for several seconds she felt the back of her leg run against a rock, not cutting her but very nearly drawing blood, she turned to see this and shook her head in relief, Shiala had told them that drawing blood was the worst thing that could possibly happen to one of the young hunters as it would call every predator to them in no time at all.

She turned back to Shiala to see her exploring the inside of a rock, she entered it and flared her biotics so that she could see illuminating the cavern before her she looked around and saw that it was a safe haven from animals but it was still filled with water so she exited and moved to another rock, Asana watched confused as she swum over to a sold rock and lit her biotics, she was surprised when she turned the rock to it side that there was a large hollow area on the inside, she followed with Liara at her side as shiala lit the area again and saw that it was clear, Shiala turned and beckoned them with her hand inside.

After entering she let her old breath out and drew a breath of semi-fresh air and turned to Shiala "Is this place a common area you visit when you take others on the hunt or did you just find it now?" Asana asks.

Shiala who was sitting against a rock replied "No, I have used this area during all of my hunts, during my first I got separated from the group while being chased by a firaxon shark, it knocked this rock into it side and exposed this entrance to me giving me a safe haven from the shark. I have used it ever since and every twenty years or so I will come down her and refresh the air"

Liara was looking at a piece of rock that intensely radiating excitement "Liara, what has you so exited?" I ask with a smirk, Asana knew that look, it meant that Liara had found something that interested her immensely.

Liara just waved them over then returned to the wall, after walking over she said in a very professor tone "This is the fossil or the Magoda, an ancestor of the firaxon shark"

Suddenly Asana got a massive wave of amusement from Shiala stopping her from talking, she looked over to Shiala and saw her smirking "What is so funny?" she asked in a confused tone.

Shiala smiled at Asana's empathy and said "Oh, it's just that I was being chased by a firaxon and it turned over the very rock that held it's ancestor's long dead remains"

Asana understood the smirk and got an amused smile "Ironic or fate, Shiala?" she asked.

"Both" Liara's voice came from the fossil.

Shaking her head Shiala said "Asana come with me we are going to look for the perfect prey to bleed and the right area to fight the shark"

Standing Asana replied simply "Ok"

Liara ignoring them she just continued to observe the massive fossil and make mental note for later.

_Elsewhere in the reef_

A salarian looked up from his station with a grimace "How long do we need to stay here, why can we go looking for her" he complained.

Murat glared at her companion from across the sub, this must have been the 20th time he had asked that question "For as long as it takes and because she would find us first, now stop talking and get back to work" she commanded with a slight growl near the end.

The salarian noticed that he was crossing that line that women had and that he should stop, after about 20 minuets he saw two blips on his radar and almost screeched to Murat "I have two humanoids on my scanner operative".

When she heard this she leapt from her chair over to his side and noticed the two small blips "Move to follow them... Silently" she added almost as an afterthought as she felt the ship powering up around her.

_Back with Asana and Shiala_

Shiala reached over to Asana as she was observing her surroundings and initiated a meld _Asana, this is the perfect place to fight the firaxon_

_What about bait  
_

_I have not found anything suitable yet  
_

_What about those there, umm... red kelp  
_

_That would do but how could we capture one  
_

_If you hold it in stasis I will grab it  
_

_Yes, then we can head back to Liara and rest for the fight tomorrow  
_

_Perfect _Asana thinks as the meld fades once again leaving her feeling empty, she follows Shiala as she makes her way towards the school of fish, Shiala's had darts out glowing with biotic power and seizes one of the fish, Asana takes this as her signal and swims over to the fish and grabs it after nodding to Shiala to let the fish out of the stasis bubble. Getting a firm grip on the fish she held it still until it drowned and stopped thrashing, looking over the freshly limp fish Asana thought '_That was my first kill, the first of how many though_' as she swam with Shiala back over to their cavern._  
_

After entering the cavern seeing Liara still fixated on the fossil neither of them bother to announce their arrival as they made their way to a place of choice "Liara come here you will need sleep for tomorrow" Shiala commanded, When she came over Shiala, Liara and Asana all layed half-on half-off of each other to keep warm.

"Hmm, sleep well you two" Shiala said before dozing off, Asana and Liara following shortly after.

* * *

**IT HAS BEGUN, this chapter was fun to write because it left me with so much freedom on what I could do with my story it made me smile, but the shark fight/submarine fight is coming next chapter and I hope to god I do the fight scene well because I dont think I will.  
**

**I am hoping to get the next chapter out by at least monday hopefully less because goddamn these chapters are hard to write, you have to be in the right mood, you have to have ideas and you have to have hours of spare time so I am sorry if it seems like these are to far apart but it is hard for me.**

**Tell me if you liked this chapter, tell me if you did not and why you did not like it, PM me if I missed any Grammar/spelling mistakes or if you have ideas.  
**


	14. The hunt: Missing & Fishing with Bait

_**IM BAAAAAACK!**_

**Sorry about the long no-update time I could not start writing, I belive the phrase is 'writers block' and it is a pain in the ass. But I have a week free and I hope to get writing again.  
**

* * *

Shiala awoke feeling strangely cold compared to when she had drifted off last night. Looking around she quickly found the reason was Asana, she was gone. After a few seconds the thought pushed a groggy Shiala onto full alert as she frantically looked around hoping to see her somewhere. Having no such luck she looked over Liara and saw a small needle, about the size of her thumbnail sticking into her leg. Shaking Liara and having no success in waking her she made for the needle to try to identify it. She griped it and pulled it out gently as to not leave and mark's on Liara's unblemished skin. Looking over the needle several time's she concluded that it was fired from a distance and had remnants of a subtle sleeping agent specially for Asari in the bottom.

Thinking through her haze she felt a sharp prick from her back, as she reached back she found another small canister with a slightly larger amount, '_I guess they forgot that that I have been trained to be resilient to these types of drugs_' she thought with a flicker of annoyance and amusement at whoever drugged her. Standing and stretching she made her way to the edge of the cave and started to look for clues as to who was around, she found a small piece of waterproofing likely used to keep the darts dry and several wet foot prints, an asari by the look of it '_These must be fairly__ recent_' she thought hopefully.

After thinking for several seconds she makes her way back over to Liara's side and reaches out in a meld to try to wake her through the drugs effect, after getting a small effect after several minuets, just as she is about to pull back she feels Liara trying to coax her back in again subconsciously. '_This is a good sign_' she thought privately while she urged Liara back into conciousness.

Through the haze of her mind Liara felt a pulling feeling, slowly she latched onto that feeling, as her senses come back to herself she feels cold but not alone, she feels like there is someone with her helping her along. After a moment she realises that she is in a meld, she grabs onto the other person and refuses to let them leave as her only source of anything when her senses are blinded like they are. An idea struck her as she reached over the meld to the other who she immediately recognised as Shiala

_Shiala..._

_Yes Liara?_

_Do you mind if I..._

_No, not at all _she thought with the equivalent of a mental smirk guessing what was about to happen.

Liara reached out to Shiala's senses and connected herself to them and drew some of it back to her, slowly after several seconds she could clearly see her body and the cave with all the smell's and feelings that would come with the borrowing another's senses, she shivered slightly when the change took full effect.

_Shiala, whats wrong, why can't I move _Liara started to panic not feeling herself move

_You are fine, someone was here and they sedated us_

Liara gave a mental gasp as something came into her mind _Shiala where is Asana..._

_Gone, but dont worry when you are up we will go looking for her_

_GONE... DO NOT WORRY? WHY ARE YOU SITING HERE AND NOT LOOKING FOR HER _Liara yelled to Shiala letting the hurt and angry feeling flood from her.

_It would do no good if you woke and we were both gone.. Now please get up and we will start searching_

Liara gave a weary sigh and disconnected herself from Shiala, as she stood to stretch she could feel her stiff muscles arguing with her to stay still but she persisted and stood fully. After getting motion back to her limbs she started over to where Shiala was crouched, it was by the entrance of the cave and there were several wet foot prints, convinced that these were not Asana's just as she reached to dive she felt a hand on her arm holding her in place, looking around she could see Shiala's guilt ridden eyes taking responsibility for what happened ten-fold as she stopped Liara and signaled her to let her get ready.

"I am sorry for reacting like I did Shiala it is just..." she trailed off suddenly embarrassed, a feeling a small look from Shiala urging her to continue "Asana is important to me and I just wake up not really comprehending anything and learn that she is gone, I am scared for her" she added the last bit in as if she was afraid to say it.

"As am I youngling, but I have confidence that she will make it through before we can find her" Shiala reassured her "And then I can give you two some... Ah alone time" she trailed of teasingly as she had known about the crush for a long time before now even if it was never spoken aloud.

Liara blushed a shade of light pinkish-blue as she stuttered out "No... not like that at all, I mean.. you dont think she? No she does not".

Shiala smiled and shook her head at the oblivious maiden "Ahh, but I think she does. You have been staring at her breasts for to long to notice her staring at you" she teased the truth causing Liara to blush again and turn her head away.

"Can we just leave please, I am uncomfortable having this conversation"

Shiala smiled "Yes, but you did not confront my accusations of staring... I wonder if-"

"YES OK, Oh no I mean no, mabie ok" she stuttered out again after interrupting Shiala with her imagination conjuring up images of Asana driving her crazy before she blushed at what she had said and shrunk as if she wanted to be sucked into the void, away from this conversation.

"And so the truth comes out" Shiala said with a devious smirk as she moved to the waters edge, "Take a breath.." she said a few seconds before she pulled them both into the deep blue-green ocean.

_Elsewhere in the reef_

Asana came too groggy and disoriented, but as soon as she felt the warmth of the other two missing she snapped to attention, something Shiala had drilled it into her after years of training. She looked around with swimmy vision and could see she was inside some sort of metal room, but when she looked out of a window she judged she must still be underwater and that would aid her escape greatly, she was just about make out two voices, one obviously an Asari and the other had to be salarian by the speed at which he talks

"... no we cannot do that, the broker wants the brats body intact not for you to play with it" the Asari stated with an almost growling property

"But think of what we could gain by taking it for ourselves.." he tried to perswade before Asana heard a dull thud "I. SAID. NO" She yelled at who she assumed was her partner as she heard what sounded like a fight coming from outside.

Deciding that this was her chance to escape she dragged her body from her cell and stumbled over to the door, after several seconds of fiddling she got an idea, she took one of her hand's and put it past the bars and on the other side of the lock and put her hand on the lock on the inside, she could feel the cold hard metal in her palms as her body drove itself from her slumber. Asana had a crazy idea, and by crazy she meant crazy, she was going to cut her hand on the lock and then she was going to try to bioticaly force a small hole into the sub and to hopefully attract something larger than the sub.

The only reason she could not just rip the sub apart with her biotic's was because there was a dampening field in her cell, this was designed to make biotics useless with weaker biotics, but with stronger biotics it could only make them weak to the point of non-lethalaty, though she could still generate a warp strong enough that she could make a hole large enough to fit a bloodied hand.

After several seconds of grinding her hand on the lock she saw a small cut, it was only several centimetres long but it would do. Pulling back her hand's she summoned all her biotic power and built it , it left her with a tingling feeling at all of the pent up dark energy begging to be released. Then she went through the motions just like Shiala had taught her and released a warp that started to grind through the cell, after waiting a few seconds she could tell that most of the power of the warp was being absorbed by the room, but she kept feeding the warp with more and more of her will desperate to break the shell of she sub.

After a minuet of trying she saw the slightest crack and water being held back by the ships kinetic barrier's, getting new hope she poured all of herself into the warp and tore a large head sized hole in the side of the sub and quickly thrust her bloodied hand out into the stinging but cool water and watched as her blood floated away to alert the biggest and baddest thing around.

After this all she could think about was resting and sleeping, she kept herself awake by being desperately scared of her situation, she was not scared of the prisoner situation as Shiala had taught her all she needed to know about it because she was such a high-profile target. But instead she was scared to death of being in a metal box of death when the firaxon arrived and then having to escape in her weaken state to fight the firaxon without Liara and Shiala.

She put her head down as she heard the fighting subdue in the other room and pretended to be asleep while she silently prayed to the goddess for their protection if she could not protect them herself.

_Shiala and Liara near the chosen spot to fight the firaxon_

Shiala saw it first, the massive and distinctive grey fin of a firaxon, after it swam into better light Liara turned and gasped at what she saw before her. There it was, a firaxon, the massive 50 foot creature that weighed over 15 tonnes and had skin like sand paper made out of sharpened knives. Its teeth were about as long as Liara's legs and it's mouth was a over 2 meters wide hosting an array of hundreds of teeth while it's strong muscular fins reaching out over 13 feet swayed side-to-side angrily as it sped past them like it was on a mission.

Liara reached over and started a shaky meld _W-We are h-hunting that_

_Yes_ she replied calmly trying to sooth the nerves of the bedazzled Asari to her right

_But..I...HOW _Liara stuttered out

_You must use guerilla tactics, hit and run, like the push and pull of the ocean, coming in fast and striking hard and then retreating back to do so again when the risk is minimal_

_I..I am skeptical that this will work whatsoever_

_I was on my first time too, but I wonder where that firaxon was going in such a hurry. The only time you see them so active is if their has been a large whales death or it senses Asari...blood_

_ASANA _They both cry out at the same time as they severed the meld and made with as much haste as possible in the direction of the shark. When they arrived they were greeted by the area there Shiala had decided to fight the firaxon '_Fate or what?_' she asked herself mentally before she noticed the shark circling what looked like a small metal sandwich with a curved top and bottom before it lashed out at the metal construct. As it did they both felt something full on the strings of space and time as they could feel Asana and her panic every time the shark hit the hull.

After a second Shiala had to stop herself from gasping in surprise, a maiden doing a long-range meld while out of sight, it did not happen. Shiala thought about this before the lightbulb suddenly snapped on, '_Asana is in there_' she mentally screamed to herself as she made a dash for the rig as it was thrashed again. And just as the shark was about to come around for an attack, she saw Asana and her newly aquired cut, flee from the crushed vessel trying to use her biotics to lower her mass and keep the blood from spilling any further and attract the sharks attention.

Just as Asana felt she reached safety, she felt a tug on her mind and was reminded of her situation and as she spun around she came face-to-face with the 50 foot killing machine bearing down on her at full speed with it ravenous maw closing in on her swirling with blood from the other crew of the sub...

* * *

**Aaaand FIN. Sorry for the cliffy ending but I could not wait to release this chapter any longer as I finally seem to have gotten over my 'writer's block' and I needed to reward those of you who stayed faithful throughout my absence.**

**Tell me what you think. Good, bad or if you have any ideas on how I can improve. Please tell me if I missed any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	15. The hunt: The Firaxion

**Im back guys.  
****Sorry for the wait.  
**

* * *

Seeing the imminent danger about to shred Asana, Benezia's girl, her girl something inside Shiala snapped and almost as if on instinct of rage her right hand swung round and launched a pull field while her left threw a warp almost at the last moment, yanking Asana to the side of the shark while deep rents and gashes were warped into the sharks face nose spilling black ichor everywhere, while Asana shredded her leg along its razor sharp hide as it swam past roaring from pain. But before she could create a biotic field her barrier flickered, her mind was too clouded with the pain, causing dark-purple blood to flow out of her bubble and into the deep blue-green sea while guaranteeing her as the target to the shark.

Shiala noticed Liara seeing Asana's biotic field flicker even if it was for a moment and sprung into action, creating a glowing blue barrier around her keeping her safe until she could restore her focus to her barrier and away from her wounds. She found the task taxing, keeping the barrier from collapsing in on itself or atomising Asana by mistake leaving her very little focus into moving which thankfully Shiala covered for her blunder by keeping the sharks attention by warping it and then charging away from its maw at the last moment.

All the while Shiala was watching Asana's steady progress at maintaining her own barrier again before retreating to an outcropping to hide behind before the shark caught wind of her bloodied state and started to ignore her obvious distracting attacks. Seeing the massive shark swivel its entire body in a 180 and give Asana a death glare before charging off after her again.

Shiala and Liara were trying to keep the sharks attention focused on them but it was having none of it, rushing off towards Asana without a second thought about the other two, leaving a trail of cloudy black blood to pour forth from its wounds on its snout and along its flank. Asana was quickly cycling through ideas before she almost hit herself for her stupidity, she was _suppost_ to be fighting guerilla tactics but instead she was trying to fight it like she was sparring with Shiala or another student.

After quickly mentally berating herself, some of which made its way over to Liara and Shiala through Asana's accidental 'battle' meld. She propelled herself behind several rocks and upturned boulders from millenia of tradition in fighting firaxon. Just as she made it behind cover the shark slammed into it making a massive vibration ripple through the area even all the way to the surface causing a disturbance for top-side observers to see, while also driving a massive crack diagonally from the impact zone too the reef bed and causing the wounds to be grated by its own sharp skin as it compressed against the wall making it bleed even faster.

After she brought her heart rate back down to normal she floated up to the top of the stone she was using for cover and took a peek at Liara and Shiala, who though beginning to tire were still failing at distracting the shark from its kill. Out of instinct ducking back down she leaned back untill she thought she would break _just_ before the sharks maw came roaring silently through the water at her last position getting a mouthful of rock for its trouble. Asana sensing the opportunity when an idea struck her she bolted out of cover towards the other two, Liara vaguely guessing her next action and preparing a unstable biotic field while giving a reassuring nod to Shiala who was the epitome of worry and anger.

The firaxon still blinded by pain and anger, ignoring all other targets and instead rushing for Asana, swam right by Shiala and ignorant of the new wound that ran alongside from her dagger, and completely ignoring all sense as it charged the immobile 'helpless' target, once again ignorant of the miniature black-hole quickly taking form inside her palms while being suspended by a mass effect field.

Just as the shark opened its massive mouth with teeth glistening, to take an asari-human sized snack she thrust her hands forward throwing all of her limited reserves into that one attack while at the same time stunning and weakening her, while Liara and Shiala created an unstable biotic field around it, causing the singularity to open and start ripping the monster apart from the inside out with wild fluctuations.

Just as Liara turned to Shiala to giver her a massive smile she saw Asana, floating un-moving about 20 feet off, slowly floating up-wards like a dead fish. Panic seizing her she bolted ignoring any and all of her training of scanning the area and leaving it to Shiala, whom was similarly worried who however training won out as she cautiously made her way over to Asana and Liara while spinning around and keeping a scope on her surroundings.

_'She is safe for now'_ Liara said in her own mind while releasing a mental sigh.

_'Yes, she is'_ Shiala's smooth tones called out making Liara jump at there un-expected arrival.

_'What?' _Liara inquired still surprised at the still active 'battle meld' that Asana had conjured by instinct.

_'This must be what the human mind is like when they are in battle, a raging torrent of thoughts and ideas backed up by instinct and training. My best guess as to why it was transmitted is because we are all in-tune with one another after training and melding, her desperation reached those she needed most and formed a 'battle meld' '_

_'Ok..'_

_'We need to leave to insure these wounds stay un-infected, and surely the other hunters have caught scent of or battle and injuries' _Shiala said while she started to drag Asana to the surface.

* * *

**Aaaand FIN. Sorry for being gone for so long. I dont really have an excuse but I can tell you that I will try to write some more now that I am back.  
**

**Tell me what you think. Good, bad or if you have any ideas on how I can improve. Please tell me if I missed any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
